Girl Wolf
by Marie Ateara
Summary: ¿quien es esa chica con mordeduras de lobo y que controla tan bien sus nuevos poderes?¿quien sera en la nueva manada de El Alfa?...estas son unas de las preguntas que Scott y CIA se preguntan al conocer a una hembra loba llamada Melania Masen, mejor amiga de Allison Argent y su familia siendo ella una licantropa de la manada de El Alfa...descúbranlo aquí en este fic...
1. Chapter 1

**GIRL WOLF**

Disclaimer: Los personajes de "Teen Wolf" no me pertenecen, si no al autor y/o director de la serie, aunque mi personaje ficticio si es mi propiedad y parte de la historia también...

Summary: ¿quien es esa chica con mordeduras de lobo y que controla tan bien sus nuevos poderes?¿quien sera en la nueva manada de El Alfa?...estas son unas de las preguntas que Scott y CIA se preguntan al conocer a una hembra loba llamada Melania Masen, mejor amiga de Allison Argent y su familia siendo ella una licantropa de la manada de El Alfa...descúbranlo aquí en este fic...

Koras: hola gente, me llamo Koras, tengo 19 años este es un fic que se me ocurrió cuando apenas empece a ver esta serie, espero y os guste...^·^

**Alter ego: si claro, a ti siempre te llega la inspiración divina al ver a tíos buenos como Derek ¬¬**

Koras: ¿ya y que?...denunciame por eso...jijijiji...

**A. ego: uff...si claro...v.v#**

Koras(ignorando a A. ego): bueno aquí va el primer cap. espero os guste mucho...n.n

cap 1 : ¡ayuda!...

-¡que...que alguien me ayude!...-medio gemí, llegue como pude a la puerta de lo queme parecía una veterinaria, mi mente estaba en blanco, solo sabía que que unos hombres me atacaron y me defendí. Las lagrimas corrían por mi rostro hacia el suelo, me mire las manos, a pesar de mi vista borrosa, pude apreciar que estaban llenas de sangre, el vestido también estaba cubierto de sangre, mi boca llena de sangre, sangre que no era la mía, confundida golpee la puerta como pude-por...por favor...ayuda...-volví a susurrar.

-Shhhhh...oigo algo...-susurro una voz masculina dentro del establecimiento, así que aproveche y grite más fuerte.

-¡a...ayuda!...-grite, de pronto se abrió la puerta, sonreí a quien abrió y me desplome, iba a caer al suelo, pero él me atrapó entre sus brazos, aunque antes de desplomarme y caer en los brazos de Morfeo, vi unos hermosos ojos verdes, que me miraron por un momento preocupados.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-¿que haremos con ella?...-escuche que dijeron a mi alderredor, estaba tendida en alguna especie de consulta o algo así, entonces me aterre ¿y si me transforme delante de extraños?¿y si querían usarme de rata de laboratorio?.

-no podemos dejarla sin más...esta gravemente herida...-susurro una voz más aniñada y un poco lela- mira cuentas heridas hemos tenido que curarle, no podemos abandonarla sin más, si a ti te ayudamos ¿por que a ella no?...además seguro ella es más amigable que tu...-dijo de forma burlona.

-calla o te arranco la cabeza y lo haré encantado...-dijo de nuevo esa voz- si descubre algo estando aquí, no me lo perdonare, además ¿y si es una cazadora?¿y esto es un mero plan?...-volvió a decir, yo aparentaba estar dormida y escuchaba a esos memos, bien podría levantarme y descuartizarlos sin piedad, como descubrí que pude hacer, al ser una licantropa, al haber sido atacada y mordida por ese ser la noche pasada, aun tenia las marcas...de pronto un portazo, me saco de mis cavilaciones, parece que me había quedado sola, así que abrí los ojos y me senté en la camilla, donde estaba recostada, me mire y llevaba una camisa gris, como unas 3 tallas más grande de las que uso yo, baje de la camilla, pero caí de bruces al suelo, tenia un tobillo torcido y vendado, apoyé mi mano derecha y me encogí por el dolor, esta también estaba vendada, no le di importancia a las heridas, de pronto agudice mis sentidos y percibí que alguien se acercaba, por el olor era el que hablaba de forma aniñada, me levante rápidamente y me subí encima de unas taquillas que había por allí, escondiéndome del "enemigo", en eso se abrió la puerta y me dejo ver a un muchacho, de no más de 16 años, con el pelo castaño corto, larguirucho y flaco, con los ojos caoba, que miro con preocupación el interior de la cambra donde estaba.

-¡hey!...no esta aquí...-dijo con algo de extrañeza- ¡Scott!...no esta la chica...-le grito al muchacho que aparecía por allí, era alto y bastante guapo, con el cabello largo y negro noche, ojos caoba, era igual de alto que el otro, pero más desarrollado.

-no puede ser Stiles, tiene...-pero se interrumpió al ver que efectivamente yo no estaba allí, pero todo lo contrario a la reacción que yo me espere, sonrió-si que esta aquí, puedo olerla...-¿perdón?¿como?...no entendí, ¿como que me olía?...era imposible..¿a no ser que...?...¡era un hombre lobo!...olí su aroma y este me lo confirmo...entonces me transforme para defenderme de él y salte sobre su amigo tirándolo al suelo-¡¿pero que...?...-se interrumpió al verme sobre sus amigo intentando clavarle mis colmillos, eso lo asusto y me agarro de las manos, tirándome hacia él-tranquila...no te haremos nada...¡tranquila!...-grito al ver que me solté y corrí hacia afuera, pero antes de llegar a la puerta, unos fuertes brazos me agarraron y me sentaron en la mesa de la consulta.

-¿QUE...?...-me vi interrumpida por los ojos verdes de antes, me quede muda mirándole, hechizada, estaba tan cerca, mi corazón empezó a bombear y desee que parara, ya que lo escuchaba claramente y presentí que el tal Scott también lo oía.

-¿que y quien eres?...-me pregunto el muchacho de ojos verdes, que aun me tenia agarrada a la mesa.

-yo...yo...uff..._habla ya y deja de tartamudear si no pensara que eres estúpida_...-pensé sonrojada- me llamo Melania o Mel Masen...-susurre tímidamente.

-¿que eres?...-me pregunto el tal Scott, le mire con odio.

-no te importa lobo impertinente...¡tu no sabes nada!...-le grite colérica, intente saltarle encima, pero el chico que me tenia atrapada, no me dejaba moverme.

-eres como nosotros...-susurro este, le mire sin entender, el chico me miro a los ojos y yo me estremecí.

-¿que quieres decir?...-dije de nuevo hechizada y sonrojada hasta la raíz del cabello, escuche un intento de risa, mire al tal Stiles y me sonrió pícaramente -¿él por que esta aquí si no es un lobo?...-le pregunte al de ojos verdes, este suspiro y con una risa burlona, me dijo.

-ni yo lo se...Scott quiere tenerle cerca, es su amigo o algo así...-sonrió divertido, entonces le devolví la sonrisa- y con lo que me preguntabas antes, es fácil saberlo por tu olor...por cierto yo soy Derek Hale...-dijo seriamente.

-mmmmmm...un gusto en conocerte Derek ¿pero me podrías soltar?...no es por nada, pero me siento oprimida...-susurre divertida al ver su creciente sonrojo y oler su nerviosismo, este me soltó de inmediato, Scott me miro serio.

-¿como y cuando ha sido?...-me pregunto, le mire por un momento ida, pero me recupere de mi trance y empece a explicarle, desde hacia 10 años acá.

-el caso es que este ser me atacó hacia 10 años, mató a mi familia, pero a mi me dejo sin hacerme nada, simplemente me araño la cara, apenas tenia 7 años, viví el resto de mi vida con temor a los lobos, por que pensé que era un lobo genéticamente más grande del promedio común de lobos, hace 3 días llegue a la ciudad a casa de una amiga, Allison...-explique, Scott me interrumpió.

-¿Allison?...-pregunto intranquilo yo lo mire sin entender, pero entonces recordé una conversación con mi amiga...

Flash back

-¡hola Ali!...-grite bajando rápidamente del coche para entrar a casa de mi amiga y abrazarla.

-¡MEL!...-grito ella feliz-¡cuanto tiempo sin verte!...¿que tal todo?...-dijo besándome la mejilla.

-nada chica como siempre, no encuentro el amor, aunque viví una relación esporádica con mi antiguo profesor de educación física...-le dije divertida y moviendo las cejas pervertidamente, ella se echo a reír, me arrastro literalmente a su cuarto.

-esta lleno de cajas... y cuéntame de esa relación con ese profesor tuyo...-dijo emocionada, yo sonreí.

-nada vino nuevo a mi otro instituto, desde que llego me gusto mucho, era atlético, un cuerpo de infarto...ya me entiendes...-le dije sonriendo pícaramente- entonces empece a mandarle sugerentes miraditas, que él me respondía... jijijiji...luego encuentros fortuitos en lugares inesperados, pero solo simples besos, ya que yo solo tenia 15 años, mientras que él había salido de la preparatoria y tenia 24, en unos de esos encuentros se nos fue las manos y acabamos por hacerlo encima de la mesa del director del instituto...él iba muy enserio conmigo...¡si hasta dejo a su novia por mi!...pero yo siendo una adolescente, me canse rápido y lo deje, este me seguía por todas partes sin dejarme en paz...así que lo denuncie a las autoridades y me dejo de acosar, pero tuve que irme de allí, ya que todos me miraban mal, su novia me odiaba a muerte...y ya esta aquí me tienes...¿y tu?...-pregunte interesada.

-pues el caso es que desde un principio un chico llamado Scott McCall...fue muy amable conmigo y me gusto, es muy sensible y guapo, tiene unos hermosos ojos caoba, la tez algo morena, una melena oscura y realmente esta muy bueno...-susurro sonrojada, yo sonreí- y pues estamos saliendo en plan pareja, pero no se...-dijo algo triste yo me preocupe.

-¡no digas tonterías!...¿esta bueno?¿es guapo?...-le pregunte intentando animarla, ella asintió cabizbaja-¡entonces a por él loba!...-le grite tirándome sobre ella en la cama, para hacerle cosquillas y hacerla reír...

fin Flash back

-tu eres su Scott...-confirme al ver sus sonrisa boba, así que le sonreí, me levante y le abrace, este se tenso, me separe de él y lo mire extremamente seria- escucha Scott, tu y yo nos haremos buenos amigos, a partir de hoy, ya que hay dos razones, eres el novio de mi mejor amiga, mi casi hermana y por que eres un hombre lobo al igual que yo, que busca al que me mordió para acabar con su patética vida...-dije apretando sus brazos, este asintió- y otra cosa...-dije para cogerlo de la camisa y elevarlo lo que podía ya que mi estatura era realmente baja- si veo que la haces sufrir o llorar, sera mejor que valles despidiéndote de todo lo que quieres y de tu vida, por que te daré caza y te matare, de eso que no te quepa la menor duda ¿ok?...-dije mirándole con mis ojos rojos, si mis ojos de loba son rojos.

-s...si...-tartamudeo, lo solte.

-bueno, pero por otra banda...soy Melania Masen o mejor Mel, un gusto Scott...-le dije con una sonrisa encantadora y estirando mi mano hacia él, este me la agarró.

-el gusto es mió...-dijo ya más tranquilo devolviéndome la sonrisa.

-este...si terminamos con las presentaciones...¿sigues contándonos?...-dijo Derek sentado en la silla cruzado de brazos, lo mire sobre el hombro de Scott, era realmente hermoso, los ojos verdes, con entrecejo fruncido, una cara muy masculina y un cuerpo de infarto, no llevaba camisa, supongo que la que llevaba era suya, y se podía apreciar su bien formado cuerpazo...

-si perdona...bueno por donde iba, llegue ayer, iré a vuestra escuela...-les susurre a Scott y Stiles- el caso es que ayer por la noche, deje a Ali a casa de la amiga esa pija que tiene y me fui a un viaje planeado con unas amigas por 3 días, pero sin querer mi cuerpo me llevó donde el accidente de mi familia, estaba pensando en ellos, cuando algo me tumbo por la espalda, pense que era un violador o algo por el estilo, iba a defenderme, pero apoyo su mano donde yo tenia la cara y vi que no era humano, me aterro pensar que era ese "lobo", entonces sentí un dolor inmenso en mi cuello, luego en la parte izquierda de mi cintura, en mi pierna derecha, me giró, estaba medio aturdida y casi inconsciente, lo mire a los ojos, era rojos, como la sangre, me mordió sobre el corazón, y no supe más hasta el amanecer siguiente, me mire y no estaba desnuda, estaba vestida y eso me tranquilizo, ya que pense que iba a violarme o algo así, pero no...-dije calmadamente, vi a los chicos a mi alrededor agarrar los posa-brazos de las sillas con fuerza- intente guardar las heridas, sin que el padre de Ali, tío Chris, las viera, ya que era cazador e iba tras los hombres lobo, lo conseguí, ni se dio cuenta...-dije burlonamente- la eficiencia de los nuevos cazadores es nula, según los archivos que busque de esa familia...pero a lo que iba, hoy con mis nuevos poderes fui a buscar algo que me llevara al paradero de esa bestia, pero solo me encontré con unos 6 tipos que me miraron extraño y olían desgraciadamente a excitación y alcohol, intente escapar, pero uno de ellos me disparo en la pierna y caí al suelo torciéndome de paso el tobillo, se acercaron y empezaron a desnudarme y golpearme, con cualquier cosa, intentando dejarme inconsciente, aun así los quite de encima mío, echándolos hacia atrás, me levante y me gire hacia ellos preparada para defenderme y atacarlos, al no controlar mi nuevo estado, me medio transforme, salte sobre uno que se me acerco y lo mordí, otro me golpeo por la espalda, me gire a él y lo arañe, no quería matarlos, simplemente asustarles y queme dejaran vivir, los demás también querían participar y se acercaron, cuando escuche un rugido detrás de mi, gire lentamente la cabeza, pero era demasiado tarde, el Alfa iba tras los hombres y los desgarro a todos, el ultimo hombre me lo dejo a mi, pero yo me negué, encolerizado, me golpeo, lanzándome hacía una árbol, quede casi inconsciente, mire hacía donde estaba y vi que corría hacia mi, me levante como pude y salí huyendo de allí, en medio de mi carrera, no vi a un coche pasar y me atropelló y bueno aquí estoy...-termine mi relato, todos me miraban seriamente.

-¿por ese motivo tenias tantas heridas?...-pregunto Stiles, asentí.

-de eso no te preocupes, un hombre lobo o en tu caso una loba, se cura rápidamente...-me explico Derek, le mire sin entender, me puse de pie y en efecto el pie ya no me dolía, mi mano tampoco, me mire en un espejo que había allí, ningún rasguño ni nada parecido, me saque la camisa quedándome en ropa interior o al menos la parte de abajo y mire mi cuerpo, las heridas y mordeduras ya no estaban.

-¿como?...-pregunte mirando sobre mi hombro a Derek.

-es la capacidad curativa de nuestra especie...-me explico el ojiverde, asentí, entendiendo aunque sea un poco mi nueva identidad, escuche como alguien carraspeaba, mire a mi izquierda, Stiles me miraba en trance, pero no a mi cara si no más abajo.

-¡pervertido!...-le grite dándole una bofetada, me puse rápidamente la camisa, me gire para encararlos sonrojada, Scott miro hacia otro lado caballerosamente...¡faltaría más!...es el novio de mi mejor amiga y Derek simulo mirar a otro punto de la sala -mmm...a otra cosa...¿donde me quedare ahora?...no puedo volver a casa de Ali, ellos piensan que me fui a un pequeño viaje con unas amigas y que volvería pasado mañana...-explique dudosa.

-podrías quedarte en mi casa...-susurro el ojiazul, le sonreí-pero no se con mi madre allí...no se que diria...lo siento,no va a poder ser ...¿por que no te quedas con Stiles?...-pregunto inocentemente.

-¡NO!...-dije cruzándome de brazos.

-¿pero por que?...-dijo este sin entender.

-muy fácil...eres un pervertido...no me llevo bien con ellos...-dijo como si fuera obvio, este suspiro-¿y si me quedo aquí?...-pregunte a Scott.

-no puedes, el jefe viene todos los días, podría pillarte...-dijo en un suspiro.

-¿y en el bosque?...-pregunte sin más.

-no...-susurro alguien ajeno a nuestra pequeña discusión, me gire hacía donde provenía la voz, era Derek que me miraba seriamente.

-¿que?¿por que?...-empece a preguntar, él se cruzo de brazos y me miro fijamente a los ojos, me estremecí y gracias a mis nuevas habilidades, pude apreciar que me dedicaba una pequeña, pero muy pequeña sonrisa y también escuche su corazón bombear desbocado, sonreí.

-allí el Alfa te encontrara rápidamente...-dijo serio de nuevo.

-¿entonces donde crees tu que puede quedarse lobo amargado?...-le pregunto de forma burlona Stiles, el ojiverde le dedico una mirada asesina.

-en mi casa...-susurro monótono, frío- allí no va nadie, estará segura allí...-explico seriamente.

-¿en serio?¿en tu casa?...-le dije sin creérmelo, con los ojos como platos, pero rápidamente los empequeñecí y lo mire sin fiarme mucho- ¿por que?...no me lo creo mucho eso...-dije cruzándome de brazos, los otros dos nos miraban atentamente y sonreían como bobos, el ojiverde abrió los ojos y me miro ceñudo.

-por que si y ya...-dijo como si de un padre riñendo a su hija se tratase, entonces al ver su cara de pocos amigos estalle en carcajadas, me dolía la tripa de tanto reírme y me apoye en Scott, que al igual que yo reía divertido-¿que pasa ahora niños?...-dijo Derek más cabreado y de forma despectiva, volvimos a estallar en carcajadas.

-jajajaja...nada...nada...jajajajajajajaja...vale...-le dije dejando de reír.

-¿como?...-pregunto confundido.

-que vale, me quedo contigo hasta pasado mañana, pero estas a mi cargo y tienes la responsabilidad de una adolescente rebelde y con las hormonas revolucionadas, además de ser una loba...¿podrás con ello?...-le dije sonriéndole de medio lado.

-claro que puedo...-dijo un poco dudoso.

-bueno pues, gracias Derek...-dije contenta, le agarre de la mano y lo arrastre fuera del establecimiento- vamos...oye Scott o Stiles...¿me podríais traer algo de ropa femenina?...-dije contenta, estos asintieron, Derek se paro y miro hacia Scott.

-estate atento que como te dije antes, te enseñare a controlarte...-luego me miro a mi- y puede que le enseñe a ella también, aunque a demostrado ser más capacitada que tu...-dijo de forma orgullosa.

-adiós Mel...-dijo asintiendo, hacia los dos mandatos.

-gracias, adiós Scott y Stiles...¡hasta mañana!...-dije volviendo a arrastrar a Derek hacia su coche que localice por el olor de él...

continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

Koras:¡hola!¿que tal les pareció? Estuvo un poco triste la historia de la chica, pero me encantó como quedo...

**A. ego(interrumpiendo):si si si si...es todo muy bonito, pero sigue que los lectores te mataran si no sigues...**

Koras:ok ok tranqui...¬¬ ¡allí va el otro!...pero antes de nada, los personajes de Teen Wolf no me pertenecen, ya me gustaría a mi que me perteneciera Derek *.*

**A. ego: ¬¬ sigue soñando...**

Koras:¡MIERDA!...A. Ego podrías dejarme con mis fantasías ¿no? T.T...Ò.Ó...por cierto gracias a los que han leido este fic por haberlo cometado y dejado un review...thanks..n.n

cap 2: ¡descubriendo cosas!...

-¿que le paso?...-pregunte al ver las ruinas de lo que era la casa de Derek, este avanzó y entro a la casa, dejándome fuera, mire a mi alrededor y vi algo moverse, así que me apresuré a entrar a la casa, todo estaba quemado si, pero era habitable, dentro no encontré al muchacho-¿Derek?...-pregunte preocupada.

-aquí...-le escuche decir desde la parte de arriba, con grandes zancadas (o lo que podía, con mis pequeñas piernas), llegue a un cuarto siguiendo su olor, lo encontré arreglando una cama, me quede parada en la puerta - normalmente yo duermo aquí, pero hoy y mañana dormirás tu, yo dormiré en esa silla que hay allí cerca de la ventana...-me explico asentí, me abrió las sabanas y me indicó, que acostara, me acerque a la cama y me metí en ella, mire hacia la silla y lo vi sentarse en la silla antes mencionada, me recosté y me tape con las sabanas, dándole la espalda al ojiverde. Empece a temblar, pero pense que era por el frío, aunque las lagrimas, que salían de mis ojos sin cesar, no las pude justificar, ahogué un sollozo mordiéndome los labios, desgarrándolos un poco, me abracé a mi misma bajo las sabanas, intentando no molestar a mi nuevo "casero", con el ruido, de pronto, pero, sentí una presión cerca de donde descansaba mi espalda y como una mano grande me acariciaba mi oscura melena.

-¿que...?...-fui a añadir más, pero los ojos verdes de Derek me dejaron sin habla, literalmente, me miraba con un deje de preocupación.

-sabía que tarde o temprano entrarías en estado de shock...-susurró intentando consolarme, al verle así de recíproco conmigo, me lance a sus brazos y empece a sollozar fuertemente, mientras él me consolaba.

Pasó como un cuarto de hora, yo ya estaba calmada, prácticamente estaba recostada sobre el chico lobo, este me tenia rodeada con un brazo la cintura, despegué mi cara de su pecho y lo mire en medio de la oscuridad de la habitación, Derek miraba el techo (o al menos parte de él)...

-gracias...-susurre flojo, este solo atino a sonreír levemente y abrazarme más fuerte.

-duerme...-susurro, yo asentí, me eleve un poco y le bese la mejilla, sonrojada hasta los pies, rápidamente me recosté sobre su pecho, escondiendo mi rostro de él.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Al día siguiente, me levante en medio de esa mullida cama, me gire al lado donde debería estar él, pero no encontré a nadie allí, abrí los ojos y me levante rápidamente, bajando las escaleras corriendo, viendo a Derek haciendo flexiones, me le quede mirando y una divertida idea me iluminó.

-buenos días Derek...-susurro muy cerca de él, este paro de hacer flexiones y me miro.

-buenos días, el desayuno esta en la sala detrás de ti...-dijo señalándomela, yo asentí, bueno mi travesura se aplazaba para más tarde..¿o quizás no?...entre en la sala, había una bandeja sobre una mesa, con una taza de leche y unas tostadas, además de mantequilla y mermelada, cogí la taza, me unte una tostada con mermelada, cogí el diario que había sobre la mesa y volví donde estaba el ojiverde, aún seguía haciendo flexiones, miro mis pies delante suyo-siento que no haya mucha comida, pero solo me dio tiempo a prepararte eso...-dijo siguiendo con su tarea, yo reí.

-gracias, en serio...-sonreí, me desplace a su izquierda y me senté sobre su espalda con los pies cruzados, este se paro de golpe y me miro sobre su hombro, yo le sonreí con la taza cerca de la boca, bebí y vi que no se movía -¡hey Derek!...sigue con lo tuyo, a mi no me molestas...-dije divertida, este desvió la mirada, pero me pareció ver una sonrisa divertida, plasmada en su cara y siguió con sus tarea, termine mi desayuno, deje la taza en el suelo como pude y empecé a leer el diario, mientras subía y bajaba a cada flexión del muchacho- ohh...mira Derek el titular de esta noticia...-le dije poniendo el diario delante de sus narices, él volvió a parar de hacer flexiones- la matanza de Tejás, en el pequeño pueblo de Beacon Hill es sobre los seis hombres de la noche pasada ¿no?...-pregunte apoyando mi pecho sobre su nuca, este se tenso y asintió lentamente, noté como su cabello se restregaba en medio de mis senos, a través de la camisa que llevaba puesta, el ojiverde me presto una camisa anchísima, según yo, negra y unos shorts azul eléctrico, también anchos, además de que me senté ahorcajadas sobre su cintura- aquí dice que el culpable de la matanza es el "supuesto" león de montaña...pobres no saben nada...-dije de lo más cómoda sobre Derek, me acomode un poco más sobre él, presionando mi intimidad, en su cintura, cubierta simplemente con los shorts, y mis senos, cubiertos por la camisa, sobre su cuello, pero de esto no me di cuenta, ya que estaba muy distraída con la lectura de la noticia, en cambio el hombre lobo estaba completamente tenso, sin hacer movimiento alguno, luego me di cuenta de que no se movía y me extrañe-¿Derek?¿por que no te mueves?...-pregunte inocentemente, deslizando mi cuerpo sobre el suyo.

-no...nada...-dijo tenso, apoyé mis manos sobre sus hombros y me acerque a él, sin entender que le sucedía, no podía ver mucho desde esa posición, pero él se giro de repente mostrando sus ojos azules de lobo...

-¿Derek?...-volví a preguntar preocupada por él, de pronto mis sentido se agudizaron más y pude oler en el muchacho el deseo de poseerme, me levante de encima suyo y me senté dándole la espalda, me recosté sobre el suelo, quedando así mi cabeza bajo la suya, él me miro con grandes ojos y yo le dedique una sonrisa perfectamente perfecta, lleve una mano hacia su nuca y lo atraje hacia mi, quería besarle, a medida que nos íbamos acercando cerramos los ojos, pero escuchamos el ruido del motor del coche de Stiles y antes de que Scott entrase a la casa, ya estábamos separados, él seguía con sus flexiones, intentando que no se viera su sonrojo, mientras yo estaba sentada en la escalera con el diario en las manos, tapando mi propio sonrojo.

-buenos días Mel...-dijo Scott muy animado, le mire por sobre del diario y le sonreí complacida, desde donde estaba salte a sus brazos para abrazarle.

-¡buenos días Scott!...-grite a medida que llegaba a sus brazos, mire a Stiles por encima del hombro de mi amigo y le sonreí- buenos días Stiles...-dije contenta.

-buenos días para ti también...aunque no se como has dormido con ese lobo amargado...-dijo burlón y divertido a la vez, Derek le asesino con la mirada, yo sonreí sonrojada.

-do...dormí bien gracias por preguntar...-dijo cohibida.

-perdonale es algo tonto...-me dijo Scott, muy bajito, pero que pude escuchar gracias a mis sentidos, yo solo atine a carcajearme.

-¿que?...-pregunto Stiles, acercándose a mi.

-nada...-dije como si nada, separándome de mi amigo-¿me trajisteis algo para vestirme?...-pregunte.

-si aquí tienes...es de mi madre y alguna que otra cosa de una vecina...-me dijo dándome una bolsa llena de ropa.

-gracias...-dije dándole un beso en la mejilla, este sonrió-¿Derek?...-le pregunte este me miro serio-¿donde puedo cambiarme?...-pregunte sonrojada.

-arriba en el cuarto...-dijo desviando los ojos de mi boca.

-gracias...-dije subiendo a zancadas, hacia el cuarto, una vez allí me vestí con ropa interior y me puse una camisa blanca y nos vaqueros negros, los únicos que me iban bien, ya que los demás eran algo anchos y ya tuve suficiente con la ropa de Derek, preparada como estaba salir, me encamine a bajar las escaleras, pose mi mano sobre la barandilla de esta, cuando, de pronto sentí un escalofrió que me recorrió el cuerpo entero y me vi inmersa en un fuego grandioso, la casa Hale estaba ardiendo y se escuchaban gritos de mucha gente, niños y mayores estaban muriendo abrasados, intente huir de allí, pero me cayo una biga encima, sangre corría por mi boca esparciéndose en el suelo, el fuego me abrasaba los pies y las manos...-¡NO!¡NO!...¡ME QUE...QUEMO!...-grite a la nada, de pronto algo se movió entre las llamas, mire hacia eso que se me estaba acercando, era una chica rubia, con un extraño colgante, la mire y empezó a reír malvadamente...no pude divisar su rostro... y pronto todo se volvió negro...

**Fuera de mi alucinación...**

-¡NO!¡NO!...¡ME QUE...QUEMO!...-grite cayendo al suelo formando un ovillo, temblando, los chicos al escucharme subieron rápidamente hacia donde yo me encontraba.

-¿que le pasa?...¡Mel!...-me llamo Scott sacudiéndome, yo me estremecí y me convulsione, empece a gritar más alto y a expulsar gran cantidad de sangre por la boca, asustado, Derek apartó a Scott y me cogió entre sus brazos.

-tiene una ataque, aunque no se de que...-dijo Stiles bastante preocupado, cogiendo mi mano llena de garras, abrí los ojos un momento mostrándolos de un color rojo sangre, como cuando me transformaba, pero tan rápido como vino se fue, abrí de nuevo los ojos, mostrando el azul-celeste de siempre y mire a mi alrededor, Derek me tenia abrazada a él fuertemente, Stiles me agarraba una mano y Scott me sostenía la otra preocupado.

-¿e...estáis bien?...-pregunte mientras el mayor me sentaba, todos asintieron mirándome sin entender- no ardo...-susurre imperceptiblemente para los oídos humanos, pero si para mis nuevos amigos, Hale y McCall se miraron seriamente y luego posaron sus ojos en mi persona, intente ponerme en pie, pero antes de hacer cualquier movimiento Scott, paso su brazo por debajo de los míos y el otro por debajo de las piernas, elevándome, haciendo que yo lo agarre del cuello para no caerme, cogiéndome al estilo nupcial, le mire alterada, pero él me sonrió como si no fuera nada y me bajo hacia el salón...allí me sentó en una silla.

-¿que te paso?...-me pregunto preocupado, yo lo mire y algunas lagrimas brotaron de mis ojos, el ojiverde me miro sin entender y algo alterado, Stiles no entendía nada.

-no...no se...yo me vestí y baje para empezar con algo del entrenamiento, cuando pose la mano sobre la barandilla, todo estaba en llamas, miles de gritos se escuchaban por toda la casa, niños y mayores, corrí o al menos lo intente, ya que una enorme biga calló sobre mi y me aplasto literalmente, empece a vomitar sangre...-explique encogiéndome en la silla, abrazando mis piernas, las lagrimas seguían rodando por mis mejillas-...de...de pronto...vi...vi a alguien...una chica...reírse con una especie de antorcha o algo por el estilo...-me abrace mas fuerte recordando la cruel risa de esa chica-...se que eran tu familia Derek...-le dije mirándolo a los ojos, este asintió con los ojos como platos, me puse en pie y me acerque a él- lo siento...lo siento mucho...-dije abrazándolo fuertemente, sentí que me devolvía el abrazo levemente.

Pasado media hora, intentando recuperarme de mi visión...

-¿pero como?...-pregunte Stiles al fin, se sentó enfrente de mi, ya que en el lado derecho estaba McCall y el en izquierdo Hale, lo mire con una pequeña sonrisa, Scott intentaba hacerme reír y me contaba algo que le sucedió la noche anterior con Allison, con lo de un condón...

-no se...normalmente mis pequeñas visiones, solo me muestran algo, no me hacen formar parte...-explique mucho más tranquila- pero esta...-susurre bajito, Stiles me miro atentamente- esta la viví...era...era como si yo fuera uno de ellos y me estuviera quemando, mientras la zorra esa se reía...-explique un poco cabreada.

-eres vidente...-explico Stilinski, le mire a los ojos sin entender- ¡si!...¡no me mires de esa manera!...digo la verdad, oi de eso, hay gente que tiene poderes o dones como queráis, pero el caso es que tu, Mel tienes visiones...¿ves el futuro, pasado y presente?...-me pregunto, yo asentí-¡genial!...¿que has visto del futuro?...-pregunto.

-¡fácil!...tu muerte a manos de Derek...-dije seriamente, Derek y Scott sonrieron, cada uno de una forma diferente, el castaño, en cambio, me miro asustado entonces yo me eche a reír, al ver su cara- jajajajajajajaja...es broma Stilinski...-dije entre risas, él me miro enojado y yo me eche encima abrazándolo, Stiles sonrió.

-¿puedes seguir con el entrenamiento?...-pregunto Derek.

-claro...enséñeme maestro...-dije divertida, nos levantamos y fuimos a fuera- bien empezaremos viendo que sabéis hacer los dos...-cometo seriamente-primero tu McCall...¡atacame!...-le grito, Scott se lanzo sobre él, pero el ojiverde lo esquivó fácilmente y lo tiro al suelo, haciéndolo crujir, se enderezo y Derek me miro- ahora tu Mel...-susurro, le sonreí y me plante delante suyo sin hacer movimiento alguno, él me miro atento, entonces de improviso salte sobre él, pero estaba preparado, iba a cogerme cuando me apoye en su hombro y di una voltereta sobre Hale, caí a su espalda, fue a atacarme cogí su mano y lo estire hacia mi golpeándole con el codo en la nariz, cayendo así a unos metros de mi, me gire ágilmente y me lance de nuevo sobre él, agarre su cuello con una garra, la otra iba dirigida al mismo lugar, pero para desgarrarle el cuello, mientras me sentaba ahorcajadas sobre él, abrió los ojos y me miro con los ojos azules, entonces le sonreí y lo mire divertida con los ojos rojos, muy cerca de él, tanto que podía sentir su respirar acelerado sobre mis labios, me miro de nuevo con sus ojos verdes y yo con los míos azules, le sonreí y me levante de encima, Scott y Stiles lo miraban todo asombrados.

-¿y que tal "sensei"?...-le dije estirando mis músculos.

-bi...bien, veo que ya controlas tus nuevos reflejos y demás...¿pero como?...-me pregunto extrañado.

-bueno si te soy sincera mi abuelo me enseño artes marciales, boxeo, lucha cuerpo a cuerpo y demás, para estar preparada, él siempre me contaba leyendas sobre los hombres-lobo, vampiros y demás seres mitológicos, creía en ellos y con razón, pero siempre me explicaba diferentes maneras de defenderme contra esos seres...y bueno al ser una mujer lobo han mejorado mis habilidades...-explique, Derek me miro extraño.

-parece que hubieras sido una mujer lobo durante toda tu vida...-dijo quedadamente.

-¡que va!...créeme si fuera así seria mucho mejor, ya que aun no controlo mi fuerza...-dije restándole importancia-bueno...¿seguimos?...-pregunte, el ojiverde asintió y así pasamos esa tarde, entrenando sin parar...

A las 20:00h

-buffff...estoy agotada...-dije estirándome en el porche de la casa Hale.

-si yo también...-susurro Scott apoyado en Stiles, lo mire y una nueva travesura me iluminó.

-¿Scott?...-pregunte, este me miro, le sonreí traviesamente- ¿echamos una carrera, para ver quien es mas rápido?...-pregunte poniéndome en pie.

-claro...-dijo él sonriente, pobre no sabía donde se metía.

-pero...-empece, McCall me miro interrogante- apostemos algo...-dije de pronto.

-¿como que?...-dijo Stiles, yo ensanche aun más mi sonrisa.

-no se...¿que te parece pasear por algún lugar en un bañador del sexo opuesto?...-sugerí.

-y adamás el que pierda sera el esclavo de otro durante una semana...¿te parece?...-añadió Stiles, yo asentí.

-¡oye Derek!...- llame al aludido, este se giro hacia mi- ¿podrías, por favor, arbitrarizar la carrera?...-le dije suplicante, este asintió, nos levantamos y nos pusimos en posición-¿por donde correremos "sensei"?...-pregunte divertida estirando de nuevo mis músculos

-daréis una vuelta al bosque, por donde la carretera y volvéis aquí...simple...-dijo seriamente, nosotros asentimos, mire a Scott y le guiñe el ojos, él solo atino a sonreír.

-¿preparados?¿listos?...¡YA!...-grito Stiles entonces empezamos a correr, Scott iba en cabeza, yo corría, pero me costaba un poco, cerré los ojos por un momento, aun corriendo, me concentre en mi alrededor, los olores, los sonidos, etc. cuando abrí los ojos eran rojos y con una sonrisa de medio lado, llena de colmillos, empece a correr mas rápido, pase por el lado del de mirada marrón, corría esquivando los obstáculos como si no los hubiera, como si el bosque formara parte de mi, unos segundos después de haberme dado cuenta de mis nuevas habilidades, olí a McCall detrás de mi, también transformado, mire hacia atrás y vi solo sus ojos ambarinos y el reflejo de sus colmillos, le sonreí burlonamente, proseguí corriendo y saltando aun más rápido, pronto divise de nuevo las maltrecha casa, acelere un poco más dejando atrás de nuevo a Scott, cuando llegue no vi que en medio estaba Stiles, que miraba aun con miedo a Derek...

-¡cuidado!...¡oh, oh, oh!...-grito Stilinski cerrando los ojos y protegiéndose la cara con los brazos, no supe muy bien que paso, pero de pronto me vi en los brazos de Derek, al parecer por instinto salte sobre Stiles, Hale que estaba detrás iba a apartarlo, cuando me vio caer sobre sus brazos, me agarre a él para no caerme, le agradecí con la mirada, baje de sus brazos y fui a ver si Stiles estaba bien.

-¿Stiles?...-le pregunte, ya que aun no abría los ojos ni apartaba los brazos de su cara- ¡abre los ojos Stilinski!...-demande, este me miro y de golpe me abrazo, escuche un gruñido provenir de detrás de mi.

-por suerte no me paso nada, gracias...-dijo dramatizando el gracias, yo solo atine a reír sobre lo idiota que llegaba a ser un chico así.

Mire a Scott que acababa de llegar y le sonreí...

-gane la apuesta Scotty...eres mi esclavo por una semana y ya te diré cunado deberás un hermoso trikini de Allis...-le dije divertida, él me miro espantado-es la apuesta lobito...-entonces estalle en carcajadas, junto a Stiles.

Las 23:30h...

-bueno...yo me voy a dormir...Scott, Stiles, buenas noches...-le dije abrazándolos y besándoles la mejilla- Derek te espero arriba...¡quiero decir!...emmm...-me retracte sonrojada, él también se sonrojo hasta la raíz del cabello, Stiles se carcajeo, pero el ojiverde le mando una mirada asesina, que si las miradas matasen...-que me voy a dormir, buenas noches...-susurre mirando la alfombra bajo mis pies, de pronto me pareció de lo más interesante.

-buenas noches...-susurro cruzándose de brazos, asentí y corrí, literalmente, hacia la habitación, me cambie de ropa, me puse "la camisa gris" y me tire en la cama, tapándome hasta la coronilla.

-¡mierda!...-dije cabreada conmigo misma- _pensara que soy una pervertida o algo por el estilo, teniendo en cuenta que soy menor, debo olvidarme de que llegue a gustarle_...-termine pensando tristemente, con ese estúpido pensamiento me quede dormida, en el sueño solo pude ver a un muchacho de la edad de Scott con los ojos verdes, acompañado de una rubia que me sonaba mucho, también estaba una chica castaña de ojos oscuros, que les sonreía, la pareja se veía enamorada, pero algo no andaba bien con la rubia, su mirada enamorada no era real, si no fingida, mientras que la del muchacho era de total adoración y le sonreía como bobo, sonreí, era realmente atractivo y me sonaba muchísimo.

-Derek debemos volver papa nos busca...-le dijo la castaña al chico, yo abrí los ojos al completo...¿había dicho Derek?...no entendí nada, pero vi como el muchacho asentía, besaba a la rubia.

-Adiós Kate...-se despidió, casi caigo desmayada allí mismo, ¿Kate?¿tía Kate?¿en serio?...los seguí escuchando, para entender-¡esperame hermana!...¡Laura espera!-le grito corriendo detrás de la chica, mira a tía Kate, se despidió con la mano y cuando desaparecieron, sonrió malvadamente, me sorprendí, se disipó esa imagen y me vi en el cuarto de Derek, entonces entendí que era una especie de visión durante el sueño, Hale estaba tumbado sobre la cama, tenia una foto de Kate y una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro, me encanto su sonrisa, me senté al lado suyo y le acaricie la mejilla, este pareció notarlo y miro a todas partes intentando identificar la presencia que había sentido, pero como no diviso nada, se relajo y se tumbo de nuevo en la cama, de pronto la habitación se abrió y la castaña entro como si el demonio de Tazmania fuese, le sonrió a su hermano.

-¡Derek!¡nos aceptaron en la universidad de Nueva York!...-dijo sonriendo feliz, el ojiverde se levantó de la cama y abrazo a su hermana, volvió a disiparse la imagen y aparecí en el aeropuerto...

-adiós cuidaros mucho...Derek no hagas tonterías y cuida de tu hermana, Laura no dejes que Derek haga algo de lo que se pueda arrepentir...-dijo un hombre, rubio.

-claro tío Peter...-dijo la muchacha sonriendo, mire hacia donde debía estar Derek, estaba con tía Kate y se estaban despidiendo.

-debo ir...-pero tía Kate lo interrumpió besándolo, como si la vida se le fuera en ello, me llene de celos y los mire con los ojos rojos, pude ver asombrada como Laura parecía mirarme y reír divertida, me miro de nuevo y me guiño el ojo, la mire asombrada, entonces me susurro algo que no llegue a entender bien y se despidió de mi, no le di importancia a que la imagen se disipara, pensando en lo que me dijo.

-¿que mierda...?-pero los grito de unas personas me distrajeron, estaba de nuevo en la casa Hale, todo en llamas y la gente gritando, niños y mayores de nuevo, esta vez no notaba el calor, ni el dolor, ni nada...me agazape en una esquina llorando sin poder hacer nada, vi al hombre rubio de antes ¿Peter?...correr con la cara medio quemada y saltar por la ventana cayendo en el bosque, lo seguí corría como loco, esquivando diferentes obstáculos, vi como la policía llegaba y él caía delante suyo...volví mi mirada a la casa, era horrible, entre los gritos que se iban apagando y el fuego aun vivo, me pareció una especie de monstruo que me llamaba de una forma espeluznante, intente correr, pero la casa desarrollo brazos y me cogió, me elevo del suelo y me tiro dentro, por su perta de entrada, que era como una inmensa boca, mientras caía grite fuertemente, vi la rubia de nuevo reírse, pero no pude ver su rostro...

-¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!...-grite levantándome de la cama, sudando y con lagrimas en los ojos, el ojiverde se levanto sobresaltado de la silla y corrió hacia donde yo estaba echa un ovillo, abrazándome a mi misma, sollozando fuertemente.

-¿que...que es lo que te sucede Mel?...-medio grito Hale preocupado, lo mira por debajo de mi brazo, vi sus ojos, llenos de amargura, rabia y tristeza, por un amor y una familia perdidos, me escondí de nuevo mordiéndome el labio fuertemente, haciéndolo sangrar, estaba llena de rabia contra tía Kate, pero por sobre todo la rubia que le arruino la vida, que mato a su familia...fue a tocarme, pero le quite la mano de un manotazo y me puse de pie sobre la cama, mirándolo con rabia, él pareció no entender y me miraba lleno de confusión.

-no me toques...-le dije colérica, entonces vi como se cabreaba por mi tono y se levantaba cruzándose de brazos.

-mira niñita a mi no me hables de esa manera¿de acuerdo? Encima que debo hacerme cargo de ti, ahora me arrepiento...-dijo lleno de odio, esto rompió mi corazón, lo mire tristemente, eso me dolió, no quería faltarle al respeto, pero no pude evitarlo, me gire soltando algunas lagrimas.

-tranquilo no volverás a encargarte de mi...no te preocupes...me voy...- antes de que él me pudiera contestar o algo, salí corriendo, llegue a una calle siguiendo el olor de Scott, mis pies dolían, de haber corrido descalza, tenia pequeñas heridas, que se iban cerrando, por las diferentes caídas que tube en mi carrera, seguí el olor de Scott, hacia una casa de lo más acogedora, mire donde su olor estaba más concentrado, mire hacia arriba y vi su ventana abierta, subí y lo llame- Scott...Scott...-le llame suavemente, lo zarandee, este empezó a despertarse, rápidamente se giro sobre él y me miro.

-¿que haces aquí?...-pregunto en un susurro, me miro a los ojos-¿que te pasa?¿por que lloras?...-pregunto preocupado, entonces me lance sobre él, llorando a mares.

-discutí con Derek...-susurre contra su pecho, McCall inmediatamente empezó a consolarme, luego de un rato, me tranquilice.

-cuéntame...-susurro el de mirada marrón, yo asentí lentamente.

-tuve una visión en sueños, vi su pasado...antes de que se quemara la casa y muriera esa gente...y bueno luego se sumó una pesadilla, me levante gritando, llorando y forme un ovillo, asustada, Derek se levanto y acudió a mi rápidamente, fue a consolarme, pero yo le conteste mal, entonces él me devolvió la mala contestación, diciéndome que se arrepentía de ayudarme, entonces le dije que no se preocupara que no hacia falta que me ayudara más y antes de que me contestara, salí corriendo de allí...-dije sentada sobre la cama.

-y...¿saliste corriendo por allí simplemente con topa interior y su camisa?...-pregunto incrédulo, asentí una calma llego a mi corazón atormentado y empece a reír...no me había dado cuenta de que iba medio en bolas, rápidamente Scott se sumó a la risa, escuche un gruñido en la ventana, me gire y allí estaba, con esa hermosa cara de lobo preocupado-¿Derek?...-pregunte incrédula.

-¿que se supone que haces?...-dijo con su voz grabe entrando por la ventana.

-¿te preocupaste?...-pregunte cruzándome de brazos.

-si...-susurro tímidamente, yo me paralice literalmente, lo mire a los ojos- es decir, pense que El Alfa te había atrapado o algo, salí en tu búsqueda ya que no me dejaste contestarte...-susurro.

-¿contestarme a que?...-pregunte sin entender, él sonrió vagamente, volviendo a su forma humana.

-siento haberte dicho eso, pero me faltaste al respeto sin motivo alguno, estaba preocupado...si me preocupo por ti, como con McCall y no me arrepiento de ello...-supe que decir eso fue sumamente difícil para el ojiverde, les sonreí agradecida, me acerque a él y le cogí la mano, mire a Scott.

-perdona por haberte molestado lobito...-dije divertida, este sonrió- nos vemos mañana...buenas noches...-susurre arrastrando de nuevo a Derek.

continuara...


	3. Chapter 3

Koras:¡hola!¿que tal les pareció? A diferencia de otro este es bastante entretenido ¿no?...

**A. ego: si claro entretenido...es muy dramático, ya se que tu lo eres, pero no pense que ibas a hacerlo de esta manera, cuando el bombón de Derek le dice eso a tu personaje, no era para hacer un drama ¿no crees?**

Koras: ¬¬* estas empezando a cabrearme¿entiendes?...-digo con los ojos rojos y de un puñetazo lo mando a ferir espárragos.-bueno ahora que me he librado de eso seguimos, los personajes de Teen Wolf no me pertenecen, ya me gustaría a mi...*.*U...por cierto puede que en este salgan PoV's y algo de lemon...allí va el nuevo...^·^

cap 3: hola, soy nueva...

-venga que tu puedes...-escuche susurrar a Derek detrás de mi, asentí, estaba nerviosa, iba a ser mi primer día- estaré vigilandote...-dijo de forma autoritaria, desde lo que paso la otra noche, el ojiverde se preocupaba por mi a todas horas y me replantee eso de que no le podría gustar, cuando pensaba que no lo miraba, me observaba de una forma extraña, diferente...pero a lo que iba, ese iba a ser mi primer día en esa escuela, Beacon Hill School era una escuela rodeada de misterio, de noche, pero de día era como una escuela común, abrí las puertas y entre despidiéndome del mayor con un gesto, dentro me esperaban Allison, Scott y Stiles, camine hacia ellos, medio instituto se asomo a verme, eso me lleno de valor, ya que causaba sensación allí, vi un chico chocar contra las taquillas, simplemente reí y me encamine hacia mis amigo.

-Allis...-dije abrazándola, era un poco más alta que yo, ella me devolvió el abrazo fuertemente.

-¿que tal tu primer día?...-me pregunto amablemente.

-de momento bien...además acabo de empezar, no me conoce nadie...-dije contenta, mire a Scott y Stiles y les salte encima abrazándolos-¡chicos hola!...-dije contenta, Allison me miro sin entender y procedí a explicarle- los conocí hace 3 noches, atropellamos a un animalito y fui a llevarlo a la veterinaria, allí los conocí y bueno hablando nos hicimos amigos...-explique omitiendo el echo de que yo fuera ese animalito, ella me sonrió.

-bueno así no solo te conozco yo...tendrás más gente aquí...-dijo amablemente.

-si supieras tu...-susurre imperceptiblemente, McCall me miro sin entender- Derek...-susurre de nuevo, el me miro alarmado- tranquilo vino conmigo y esta aquí por mi petición, lo siento...-susurre.

-no pasa nada...-dijo divertido y más tranquilo.

-¿bueno y si paramos de hacer eso?...-dijo algo enfadado Stiles.

-¿el que?...-dijimos los dos.

-¡eso!...-le miramos sin entender- hablar entre vosotros en susurros...-dijo cabreado, solo atine a sonreír nerviosamente.

-de acuerdo Stilinski no volverá a pasar...- fui a añadir algo, pero un susurro me hizo estallar en carcajadas.

-idiota, los humanos son idiotas...-dijo el ojiverde desde fuera, todos me miraron sin entender, Scott me guiño el ojo.

-que razón tiene ¿verdad lobito?...-le dije de forma cariñosa al de mirada marrón, este asintió divertido, en eso sonó el timbre y me arrastraron con ellos a mi clase, el director vino y me presento en la clase, luego me senté delante de Stiles, por que Scott me obligó, quería tenerme cerca, la hora la pase aburrida, yo estaba más avanzada en economía que los demás, eso ya lo pase, así que medique a mirar por la ventana, me pareció ver unos ojos verdes entre el follaje del árbol, le sonreí y vi un pie moverse de golpe, reí, de pronto el profesor, que era el entrenador de Lacross, se planto delante de mi, con cara de amargado-¿sucede algo profe?...-susurre.

-si señorita...¿se puede saber que haces tan distraída?¿a ver dígame de lo que hablaba?...-dijo cruzándose de brazos, yo sonreí retadoramante.

-usted hablaba de los balances en la bolsa, si subía un empresa, por lógica bajaba otra...-resumí lo que dijo, este se quedo boquiabierto-profe aunque yo mire hacia otro lado, siempre escucho lo que dice un profesor, además yo esto ya lo hice el año pasado en la otra escuela y pense en distraerme un poquito...-dije de forma encantadora.

-de acuerdo...¿si es así como dice usted?...hará un examen sorpresa...-me dijo seriamente, abrí los ojos al completo.

-pero...-él me interrumpió.

-pero nada, siéntese frente a la ventana y empozaremos...-dijo autoritario, empece a cabrearme, Scott me miraba preocupado, seguro que escuchaba mi corazón latir fuertemente, mis ojos se tornaron rojo, mire al profesor, pense en saltarle encima y destriparlo vivo, mi latido cada vez era más fuerte, McCall se levanto de la silla y se paro frente a mi, lo mire con los ojos rojos y mis colmillos, entonces escuchamos algo que me tranquilizo.

-permiso, la señorita Masen debe irse conmigo por que llego su abuelo desde Nueva York y requiere su presencia...-escuche la voz de mi salvador, todos miramos hacia la puerta y allí estaba.

-¿Derek?...-susurre, él me miro y me sonrió amablemente, el profesor lo miro sin creérselo mucho, pero él le enseño un permiso del director y entonces accedió.

-recoge tus cosas, te espero fuera...-dijo y se marcho, me quede sin entender, el profe me miro y empece a recoger los libros y el estuche, cogí la cazadora y salí de clase, fuera me esperaba el hombre lobo apoyado en el coche.

-¿como?¿porque?...-balbucee sin coherencia alguna, Hale abrió la puerta y me hizo una señal para que entrase, accedí y entre, él se sentó en el otro asiento y arranco el coche, durante el trayecto estuvimos en silencio, mire mis garras, me mire en el retrovisor, aun tenia colmillos y los ojos rojos, pero no entendí por que, paramos en una calle desierta, a excepción de dos ancianos tomados de la mano, Derek carraspeo y lo mire.

-¿se puede saber que es lo que hacías?...-me pregunto haciendo que me girara a él.

-no se...me enfade...aun falta para la luna llena, pero ya me siento influenciada por ella...-susurre encogiéndome en el asiento del copiloto.

-no...-dijo cortante, acercándose a mi.

-¿como?...-dije mirándole a los ojos ahora azules, estaba muy cerca de mi, su aliento chocaba contra mis labios.

-no te influye el ciclo de la luna, sino el ciclo de tu cuerpo...-explico en susurros cerca, muy cerca de mi, me agarro de la cintura y me sentó sobre él muy pegados.

-¿Derek?...-pregunte sonrojada, sus garras subían y bajaban por mi espalda sin atreverse ha hacer nada más, no entendía y además estaba bastante asustada, Derek me gustaba, pero no pense que la cosa fuera a ir tan rápido, de pronto algo me hizo salir de mis cavilaciones...

-lo siento...-Hale me agarro de la cabeza y estampo sus labios contra los míos, en un beso salvaje y apasionado, me quede quieta, con los ojos abiertos totalmente, el ojiverde prácticamente me obligo a devolverle el beso, no digo que no me gustara, era así como me gustaba besar, pero no pense que fuera con el primer beso de ambos, me apresure a devolverle el beso con más intensidad, sentándome bien sobre él, mal día para llevar falda ajustada, ya que se levanto mostrando mis culotes negros, su mano se poso sobre mi trasero apretándolo hacia él, nos separamos por la falta de aire, pero rápidamente sentí su boca por mi cuello, me quito la cazadora, lanzándola hacia el asiento de atrás, también la rebeca...

-Derek...-jadee al sentir su boca jugando con la piel de mi escote.

-Mel...-gimió el lobo, cuando metí mis manos debajo de su camiseta negra y acariciaba sus definidos músculos, pronto sentí algo duro entre mis piernas, el olor a excitación llenaba el coche, volviéndonos locos de pasión, su mano derecha jugaba con mi seno, mientras que la izquierda acariciaba mi trasero, de pronto sentí un mordisco justo sobre mi pezón aun tapado por dos telas, la del bra y la camisa, mire hacia abajo y podía apreciar que jugaba con mis pezones, esa visión hizo que mi respiración se acelerara, mientras que mi corazón latía desbocado, pero todo eso desapareció al sentir una humedad diferente en mi intimidad, olía a sangre, pare todo lo que hacia, despegue mis labios de los del ojiverde, olí mejor para cerciorarme...

-¡mierda!...-dije saltando a mi asiento , arreglando mi ropa, Derek actuó rápido, se puso en guardia.

-¿que sucede?...-pregunto mirando mi espalda, ya que no me atrevía a verle la cara, pero él pareció enmudecerse, con tanto silencio, me preocupe y mire por sobre de mi hombro, el chaval estaba tapándose la cara con una mano, se podía entrever sus mejillas sonrojadas a más no poder, estaba igual que yo, pude apreciar que ya no tenia garras y yo tampoco, me mire en el retrovisor, los ojos eran azules de nuevo, pero mi excitación creció de nuevo al ver que mi pintalabios había desaparecido, en su lugar simplemente había mis labios hinchados de tantos besos- no hagas eso...-dijo una voz detrás de mi, mire sobre mi hombro y mi amado ojiverde me miraba serio, pero con la cara roja y mi pintalabios esparcido por su boca, me gire hacia él enseñándole las marcas de sus besos sobre mi escote, tenia como unos 5 chupentones esparcidos por entre mis pechos- yo...lo siento...-dijo para sonrojarse más y taparse de nuevo la cara, me acerque a él, quitándole la mano de su cara, me miro a los ojos.

-no pasa nada mi lobito...puede suceder...no te preocupes, no le diré a nadie que te gusto...-dije divertida, para estampar esa vez yo mis labios contra los suyos y esta vez disfrute el doble de sus labios, él se quedo parado por un momento, pero lenta y torpemente me correspondió, cuando nos separamos, por la falta de aire en su gran mayoría, apoyé mi frente contra la suya, sonreí como una boba, me aparte y me senté de nuevo en el asiento del copiloto, por el rabillo del ojo vi que no se había movido- ¿Derek nos vamos?...-pregunte divertida, al verle carraspear y arrancar de nuevo el coche, el trayecto de nuevo fue muy silencioso, me moría por preguntarle, pero me acobardaba.

-pregunta...-susurro.

-¿que?...-pregunte sin entender mirándole.

-que preguntes lo que quieras preguntar Mel...-dijo mirándome por un momento, antes de volver a centrar su vista en la carretera.

-¿por que?...-pregunte al fin.

-por tu ciclo...-dijo calmadamente, le mire sin entender-tu periodo...estas indispuesta...¡mierda!...¿como se dice ahora?...-me pregunto sonrojado, yo me sonroje igual.

-lo sabes...-eso no pareció una pregunta si no una afirmación, Derek asintió- ¡mierda!...-grite enfadada- ¿como?...-pregunte.

-el olor...-dijo simplemente, paso un rato.

-¿Derek me puedes llevar a algún lugar donde haya baño, por favor?...-pregunte tímidamente, él asintió y me llevo a unos grandes almacenes, rápidamente entre mientras el ojiverde me esperaba apoyado en el coche, fui directamente al baño, no encontré compresas o tampones, lo que si encontré fueron unos 3 condones, me sonroje de pensar en usarlos con "él", deje de pensar en tonterías y salí a comprar, luego volví al baño y me puse un tampón me llevaba mejor con ellos que con las compresas, eran más cómodos, al salir del baño, me lave las manos y me arreglé un poco, tenia el cabello alborotado y ni rastro del pintalabios, pense por un momento en que Derek había salido del coche con mi pintalabios esparcido por su cara, sonreí bobamente, me pinte los labios de un color rojo sangre y delinee mis ojos de negro, probé una cosa, mire a mi alrededor y me vi sola, me concentre en transformar solo mis ojos y lo conseguí, al abrirlos eran rojos al igual que mis labios, sonreí intentando controlar que mis colmillos no florecieran más de la cuenta, si me fijaba bien parecía un vampiro en vez de una mujer lobo, los ojos rojos, la piel blanca, casi traslucida, el cabello negro noche largo hasta debajo de mi trasero, ahora lo llevaba recogido en un peinado muy cuco, los tenia rizado y recogido a un lado de la cabeza, en cuanto al flequillo, estaba hecho un tirabuzón que delineaba mi rostro, tenia algunos mechones caídos por alrededor de mi cabeza, me puse la rebeca, ya que hacia algo de fresco, me mire de arriba a abajo, llevaba unas botas militares marrones, con unas medias también marrones, una mini ajustada negra, una básica marrón más oscuro y la rebeca negra, no tenia mal gusto, era bastante mona...bueno perdía ahora el tiempo y Derek seguro estaba enojado por eso, salí del baño y corrí, literalmente, hacia la salida, allí estaba distraído mirando el cielo, me acerque a él, este pareció olerme desde hace un rato, estaba atontada con esa imagen, Derek era realmente guapo, con esos vaqueros y su camisa ajustados, sus bambas y su cazadora, le pegaban mucho, pero a mi lo que más me mataba era esos hermosos ojos verdes, esos si que me mataban, lo demás era secundario, además de sus sonrisa o al menos la que vi en mi visión, era de lo más atractivo y de eso no me di cuenta solo yo, ya que había un grupito de chicas que se lo comían con la mirada, de nuevo los celos florecieron en mi, me encamine hacia él.

-¿terminaste?...-pregunto desviando su mirada de mi.

-si cariño...-dije coqueta acercándome mucho a él, Hale se sorprendió, yo mire a las ofrecidas esas y le sonreí triunfante, me colgué del cuello de mi lobito y lo bese, esta vez de forma lenta y pausadamente, me separe de él y mire hacia donde estaban esas, para mi sorpresa ya no quedaba rastro de alguna de ellas, mire a Derek, que no entendía nada, este tenia los ojos cerrados y la boca entreabierta, incitándome a besarle por cuarta vez el día de hoy, suprimí ese impulso y me separe de él por completo, el abrió esos ojazos y me miro con muchos interrogantes- ¿nos vamos?...-pregunte sonriéndole, como si nada sucediera...

**Derek PoV**

-venga que tu puedes...-susurre hacia la chica, este iba a ser su primer día en esa escuela- estaré vigilandote...-dije autoritario, asintió nerviosa, entro y yo rápidamente fui hacia donde pudiera escucharlos.

-Allis...-la escuche decir.

-¿que tal tu primer día?...-pregunto la otra amablemente.

-de momento bien...además acabo de empezar, no me conoce nadie...-dijo contenta-¡chicos hola!...-dijo feliz, Allison no pareció entender por que la escuche explicarle por que conocía a McCall y Stiles- los conocí hace 3 noches, atropellamos a un animalito y fui a llevarlo a la veterinaria, allí los conocí y bueno hablando nos hicimos amigos...-explico.

-bueno así no solo te conozco yo...tendrás más gente aquí...-le dijo la Argent.

-si supieras tu...-susurro imperceptiblemente, aunque yo la escuche y sonreí- Derek...tranquilo vino conmigo y esta aquí por mi petición, lo siento...-susurro de nuevo, pero...¿por que mierda McCall tiene que juzgarla?

-no pasa nada...-le escuche decir tranquilo.

-¿bueno y si paramos de hacer eso?...-dijo algo enfadado Stiles el idiota.

-¿el que?...-dijeron los otros dos.

-¡eso!...hablar entre vosotros en susurros...-dijo cabreado, escuche a Mel reír nerviosamente.

-de acuerdo Stilinski no volverá a pasar...- la chica fue a añadir algo, cuando susurre algo que la hizo estallar en carcajadas.

-idiota, los humanos son idiotas...-dije cabreado...si es que si la vida dependiera de él, el mundo se iría a pique...pense suspirando.

-que razón tiene ¿verdad lobito?...-le dijo Mel de forma cariñosa al de mirada marrón, en eso sonó el timbre y los escuche arrastrar a la chica a su clase, fui donde deberían estar, siguiendo su olor, escuche al director presentarla, me asome y la encontré sentada delante de Stiles, parecía aburrida, se puso a mirar por la ventana, parecido verme, me sonrió y por casi me caigo del maldito árbol, la escuche reír, de pronto el entrenador de Lacross, se planto delante de Mel, con cara de amargado-¿sucede algo profe?...-susurro cordialmente, aunque ese no se lo merecería.

-si señorita...¿se puede saber que haces tan distraída?¿a ver dígame de lo que hablaba?...-dijo cruzándose de brazos, Melania le sonrió retadoramante.

-usted hablaba de los balances en la bolsa, si subía un empresa, por lógica bajaba otra...-resumió, con gran avidez lo que dijo-profe aunque yo mire hacia otro lado, siempre escucho lo que dice un profesor, además yo esto ya lo hice el año pasado en la otra escuela y pense en distraerme un poquito...-dijo encantadoramente.

-de acuerdo...¿si es así como dice usted?...hará un examen sorpresa...-dijo seriamente, Masen abrió los ojos al completo.

-pero...-él la interrumpió.

-pero nada, siéntese frente a la ventana y empozaremos...-dijo autoritario, empezó a cabrearse, lo olí y no solo yo, ya Scott la miraba preocupado, seguro que los dos escuchamos su corazón latir fuertemente, sus ojos ahora rojos, miraron al profesor con ganas de matarlo, el latido de la chica cada vez era más fuerte, McCall se levanto de la silla y se paro frente a ella, sin pensarlo dos veces baje del árbol, le robe una autorización al director y me encamine a su clase para sacarla de allí, aun no controlaba su transformación, podía perfectamente transformarse, delante de todos y no me arriesgare a que eso suceda, entre a la clase.

-permiso, la señorita Masen debe irse conmigo por que llego su abuelo desde Nueva York y requiere su presencia...-hable decidido, todos me miraron, ella pareció calmarse.

-¿Derek?...-susurro, la miro y le sonrió, el profesor me miro sin creérselo mucho, ¡estúpido humano! ahora pasaba de todo y lo descuartizaba aquí, me calme contando hasta diez, le enseñe un permiso "robado" del director y entonces accedió.

-recoge tus cosas, te espero fuera...-dije saliendo de la clase, fuera la esperaba apoyado en el coche.

-¿como?¿porque?...-balbuceo sin coherencia, sonreí, me encanta esto, abrí la puerta y le hice una señal para que entrase, se sentó, yo al asiento al lado y arranque el coche, durante el trayecto estuvimos en silencio, mire mis garras, la mire de reojo, se miraba en el retrovisor y no entendía por que aun estaba transformada, paramos en una calle desierta, a excepción de dos ancianos tomados de la mano, carraspee y ella miro.

-¿se puede saber que es lo que hacías?...-le pregunto haciéndola girar hacía mi.

-no se...me enfade...aun falta para la luna llena, pero ya me siento influenciada por ella...-susurro encogiéndose en el asiento del copiloto.

-no...-le dije seco acercándome hacia ella, su olor me atraía, parte de mi mente me gritaba, que no le hiciera nada, que era una menor y que podía ir a la cárcel, pero la otra mitad, me pedía a gritos, reforzada, por la mita lobo, que la hiciera mía allí mismo, que le arrancara la ropa, la sentara sobre mi, que la besara y la acariciara y...-grrrr...-gruñí flojito sin que ella me escuchara, ya que el final de ese pensamiento, me torturaba.

-¿como?...-dijo ella confundida, mirándome sus ojos ahora azules, estaba muy cerca, mi aliento chocaba contra sus labios.

-no te influye el ciclo de la luna, sino el ciclo de tu cuerpo...-explique entre susurros y sin poderlo evitar mi parte consciente se disipó dando lugar a la bestia en mi interior, que clamaba por la hembra en celo, agarre a Melania por la cintura y la senté sobre mi, muy pegada.

-¿Derek?...-pregunto sonrojada, eso me agrado, mis garras subían y bajaban por su espalda, esperando a que, el susto se fuera, pero no pude aguantar mucho.

-lo siento...-la agarre de la cabeza y estampe sus labios contra los míos, en un beso salvaje y apasionado, Mel se quedo quieta, así que prácticamente le obligue a devolverme el beso con más intensidad, sentándose bien sobre mi regazo, mi mano se poso sobre su trasero apretándolo hacia mi, recuérdenme agradecerle al que invento las mini faldas ajustadas, nos separamos por la falta de aire, rápidamente recorrí su cuello con mi boca, sabia condenadamente bien, con ese gesto, ella desprendió un fuerte olor a excitación que me acelero, le quite la cazadora, lanzándola hacia el asiento de atrás y por casi le arranco la rebeca...empece a jugar con su escote, a lamerlo y mordisquearlo...

-Derek...-jadeo.

-Mel...-gemí, cuando Mel metió sus manos debajo de mi camiseta negra y acariciaba mis músculos, pronto sentí despertarse mi excitación y restregarse entre sus piernas, mis manos jugaban con sus senos o con su trasero, una idea loca apareció y como si nada mordí uno de sus pezones, que gracias a mi perfecta vista, podía apreciar, a causa de eso su respiración se acelero, mientras que nuestros corazones latían desbocados.

-¡mierda!...-dijo saltando al asiento contiguo, arreglando su ropa, yo no entendí nada, pense que era El Alfa me puse en guardia.

-¿que sucede?...-pregunte mirando su espalda, ya que no se atrevía mirarme, eso me trajo a la realidad y avergonzado, me tape la cara con una mano, sonrojandome a más no poder, de pronto sentí de nuevo su excitación...¿quería volverme loco?- no hagas eso...-dije ella me miro sobre su hombro, la miraba serio y seguro con la cara roja, se giro hacia mi enseñándome las marcas de mis besos sobre su escote, aprecie como unos 5 chupentones esparcidos por entre sus pechos- yo...lo siento...-dije avergonzado de haberla marcado, me tape de nuevo la cara, Mel se acerco y me quito la mano de la cara, la mire a los ojos.

-no pasa nada mi lobito...puede suceder...no te preocupes, no le diré a nadie que te gusto...-susurro sonriendo condenadamente de una forma hermosa y sin previo aviso, estampo sus labios contra los míos, abrí lo ojos, paralizado, pero lentamente empece a corresponderle, cuando nos separamos, por la falta de aire, apoyó su frente contra la mía, se aparto y me sentó en su sitio, yo no me moví- ¿Derek nos vamos?...-pregunto divertida, carraspee y arranque de nuevo el coche, el trayecto de nuevo fue muy silencioso, sabía que quería preguntarme del por que había echo lo que había hecho, así que la alenté.

-pregunta...-susurre un poco avergonzado aun.

-¿que?...-me pregunto sin entender.

-que preguntes lo que quieras preguntar Mel...-la mire y volví a centrar mi vista en la carretera.

-¿por que?...-pregunto al fin.

-por tu ciclo...-dije aparentando calma, me miro sin entender-tu periodo...estas indispuesta...¡mierda!...¿como se dice ahora?...-pregunte sonrojado y avergonzado por tener que explicarle eso, ella también se sonrojo.

-lo sabes...-eso me pareció más bien una afirmación que una pregunta, asentí- ¡mierda!...-grito enfadada, supe que no conmigo, pero la mire por el rabillo de ojo- ¿como?...-pregunto de nuevo avergonzada.

-el olor...-dije simplemente, como si no fuera nada, restándole importancia al asunto, paso un rato.

-¿Derek me puedes llevar a algún lugar donde haya baño, por favor?...-pregunto tímidamente, asentí, entendía eso, necesitaba hacer algo con la "hemorragia" y la lleve a unos grandes almacenes, bajo del coche y entro, la espere apoyado en el coche y como de costumbre empece a cuestionarmelo todo- _no debí besarla es una menor, soy un estúpido...¡mierda!...esto sera un problema, debo alejarme de ella, no confiare en ninguna mujer, aunque sea de mi misma especie...nunca más...- _así seguí con mis pensamientos, mirando al cielo, pronto olí su aroma, ahora no había rastro del olor de su periodo y me sorprendió, si era así siempre, no tendría problemas en estar cerca de Scott, de mi o de cualquier otro licantropo, también sentí el olor de la excitación de un grupo de chicas que me miraban fijamente, humanas, que estúpidas eran...

-¿terminaste?...-pregunte desviando mi mirada.

-si cariño...-dijo coqueta sorprendiéndome, Mel miro a las chicas esas y les sonrío triunfante, me agarró del cuello y me beso lenta y pausadamente, se separo de mi al poco rato, abrí los ojos y la mire sin entender ni papa- ¿nos vamos?...-pregunto sonriéndome, como si nada sucediera...

**Mel PoV**

-¿vamos de nuevo al instituto?...-le pregunte sentada con los pies sobre el asiento, no supo que responderme y se quedo mirando la carretera sin decir una palabra, yo solo atine a reír, era divertido ver lo nerviosos que se ponía conmigo, una nueva travesura me iluminó(últimamente me iluminan mucho XD), me senté girada a él, aun con el cinturón apoye la cabeza en mi mano y lo mire fijamente, en un principio no se dio cuenta, pero en canto lo hizo empezó a ponerse más nervioso, estaba frunciendo el ceño, sonreí de medio lado, paro el coche en el semáforo y me miro alterado.

-¿por que me miras?...-dijo sumamente nervioso, simplemente le sonreí.

-nada...-susurre y le guiñe el ojo, centre mi mirada en el semáforo verde-¿Derek?¿seguimos?...es que nos están pitando, para que avancemos...-susurre con una sonrisa, él me miro juntando los labios como acostumbraba a hacer.

-vamos al instituto...-dijo seriamente y arranco el coche, yo solo atine a disimular una sonrisa, ponerlo nervioso seria mi nuevo pasa tiempo...

En la puerta del instituto...

-gracias...-susurre dándole un beso en la mejilla, Hale asintió algo sonrojado, salí del coche y entre de nuevo en el instituto, vi a mi amiga junto a Scott- ¡Allis!...-grite, llegue donde ella y la vi sonreírme pícaramente-¿que?...-pregunte mirándola seriamente.

-¿así que Derek Hale?...-pregunto sonriendo traviesamente, yo me sonroje.

-¡¿que?...no...no...-balbucee sonrojada a más no poder, si ella supiera...

-si...ya...claro...-dijo cruzándose de brazos, con su sonrisa plasmada en el rostro, mire a Scott que nos miraba sin entender, me miro por un momento con sus ojos ambarinos.

-¿pasa algo Scott?...-pregunte de forma que la Argent no nos escuchara.

-no nada...¿por que?-dijo divertido con lo que pasaba.

-bueno te vi mirarme con tus ojos de lobito...-dije sonriendo.

-intentaba averiguar por que tiene el olor de Derek impregnado por tu cuerpo...-susurro divertido, yo me sonroje.

-maldita sea...-escuche provenir de fuera, Scott no pudo con mi silencio y el cabreo del ojiverde, y estallo en carcajadas.

-¿que pasa?...-pregunto Allison, yo la mire con suplica.

-Allison...Scott se ríe de mi...-dije casi lagrimeando, esa era mi táctica, para que dejaran de hacerme bromas pesadas, la morena, me abrazo maternalmente, a pesar de que yo era unos mese más grande que ella, miro al lobito seriamente y este se calló, yo le saque la lengua, aun en brazos de la chica, Stiles llego detrás de mi y me hizo cosquillas en venganza, por su amigo-¡Stiles!...¡para!...-dije entre risas.

-¡vendetta!...-grito graciosamente, en eso paso un chico rubio con ojos azules que me guiño el ojo.

-¿te guiño el ojo Jackson?...-pregunto mi amiga pasmada.

-eso parece...-dije restándole importancia -no me interesa ese tío...además los rubios no me gustan...-dije cruzándome de brazos, Allis sonrió divertida.

-si es verdad, solo te gustan tío morenos, con ojazos verdes y "un cuerpo en infarto"...como sueles decir...-dijo divertida.

-exacto...-dije convencida, entonces Stiles haciéndose el inocente soltó algo que me mato de la vergüenza.

-¿como Derek?...-pregunto inocentemente.

-si...¡quiero decir!...no, él no... o...otro...-tartamudee sonrojada, rezando para que la tierra se abriera y me tragara, me golpee mentalmente.

-¿y entonces?...-pregunto la morena, la mire agradecida de que cambiara de tema- ¿donde te llevo?¿que estuviste toda la mañana con él?...-dijo divertida al ver que casi sale humo de mis orejas de lo sonrojada que estaba.

-yo...yo...mmmmmm...-empece de nuevo a tartamudear-¡mierda!¡no te interesa eso!...-grite sonrojada, el pasillo entero se giro a verme-¡¿Y USTEDES QUE MIERDA MIRAN?...-grite encolerizada, todos siguieron haciendo lo suyo-me voy a vengar Allison Argent...-dije para marcharme después de escuchar el timbre de la hora del recreo, entre en la cafetería, me senté en una silla de allí, cruzada de brazos y piernas, un grupo de 5 chicos me miraban y cuchicheaban.

-¿tío has visto a ese bombón de allí?...-dijo uno de ellos.

-si, esta que se rompe de lo buena que esta...-dijo otro, los mire y los 5 suspiraron a la vez, solo atine a tragarme una carcajada y les sonreí, entonces como por arte de magia, me rodearon.

-hola guapa...¿quieres divertirte con nosotros?...-dijo el que parecía el cabecilla de la pandilla, lo mire, era bastante guapo, con ojos verdes y cabello castaño, pero no era él, lo mire sin interés alguno y él forzó una sonrisa nerviosa, escuche una especie de gruñido y uno ojos verdes, mirándome desde las gradas, que se podían ver a través de la ventana, solo sonreí, al parecer no era la única que se ponía celosa...

-lo siento chicos, pero ya tengo alguien en mente...-dije amablemente, ellos se decepcionaron y se fueron dejándome de nuevo sola hasta...

-¿y quien esa persona?...-me preguntaron desde detrás, me gire rápidamente, casi cayéndome de la silla.

-¿que?...-medio grite al ver a Allison, el tipo de antes, una chica pelirroja, Scott, Stiles y un chico moreno de ojos oscuros-nadie...-dije enojada, ella sonrió.

-hola...soy Lydia Martín...-dijo la pelirroja, los mire con cara de ¿WTF?-¿debes ser la nueva? ¿Melania Masen?...-pregunto.

-hola...si un gusto...-dije cordialmente, entonces Allison empezó a presentármelos.

-él de al lado de Lydia es Jackson Whittemore, el co-capitan de Lacross, junto a Scott...-me enseño al muchacho que me guiñó el ojo.

-hola...-dijo de manera seductora, yo simplemente alce una ceja y seguí escuchando a mi mejor amiga.

-y por último ese de allí es Danny Mahealani...también es jugador de Lacross...-explico, mire al chico, era mono, le sonreí y me devolvió, me gusto ese chaval, no me miraba como los demás, me miraba al igual que me miraba Scott.

-un gusto Danny...-dije tendiéndole la mano, él asintió divertido, al ver como pasaba de Jackson y hablaba con él.

-el gusto es mío Melania...-dijo cordialmente.

-llamame Mel...-dije riendo y así pasamos la hora del recreo hablando y conociéndonos...

continuara...


	4. Chapter 4

Koras:¡Hellow! Este me gusto más, espero que a ustedes también os guste...

**A. ego:¿ pero por que les preguntas a esa panda de ineptos eso?**

Koras: ¬¬* ¡A. ego! no seas grosera...discúlpenla es tonta del bote, no le presten mucha atención...-se ve por detrás a A. ego con cara de ogro y los ojos inyectados en sangre intentando atrapar a la autora-¡kyyyyyyaaaaaaa!...¡HELP!¡AYUDA!...- Koras corre por toda la habitación, mientras A. ego intenta atraparla y estrangularla, de repente la autora corre hacia la cámara que las enfoca y …......lamentamos este incidente, pero la autora esta de baja...pero lectores no se preocupen que ella se esmera en seguir escribiendo para ustedes...cambian de imagen y se ve a Koras, vendada de pies a cabeza, con el PC en su regazo, escribiendo como una posesa, luego mira a la cámara y le sonríe...

**A. ego: jajajajajajajaja...no tienes dientes jajajajajajajaja...**-se la ve descojonarse y una muleta le da en la cabeza.

Koras:¡CALLATE!...¡esto ha sido tu culpa perra!...-la autora cabreada, empieza a repartir ostias, en una de ella le da a la cámara......de nuevo lamentamos esto...se ven a los personajes de Teen Wolf entrar a la habitación del hospital, la autora esta escribiendo..

Scott: hola Koras...¿que tal estas?...

Koras:tu eres tonto lobo...¿que no me ves como estoy?...¬¬*

Derek: perdonalo es estúpido...¿como se encuentra autora?...-le dice sonriendo, ala autora se le cae la baba.

Koras:¡bien!¡bien!...-grita colgándose del cuello del chico, en eso aparece Mel y el propina un puñetazo.

Mel:¡él es mío!...-se le escucha rugir y arrastrar a un Derek sonriente...luego de un rato se van todos y se ve a la autora normal sentada en el escritorio escribiendo esta chorrada.

**A. ego: ¡Koras!..¡tierra a Koras!...-se ve a la ayudante zarandear a la autora...**

Koras:¡¿que?...-le grita la sensei.

**A. ego: solo te decía que siguieras escribiendo y que siento haber sido grosera con los lectores...**-dice cabizbaja.

Koras:oohhh...que mona...ok A. ego, seguiré escribiendo que esto se alarga...como siempre los personajes de Teen Wolf no me pertenecen y que disfruten de la lectura...^^

cap 4: los cazadores y el alfa...parte 1

-¿Donde vas Mel?...-me pregunto Allison, la mire con algo de rencor, por lo de antes.

-debo ir ha hacer algo...¿porque?...-pregunte cruzándome de brazos y juntando los labios, ya se me había pegado esa costumbre del ojiverde.

-¿ir a ver a Derek?...-pregunto aparentando inocencia, escuche que Stiles y Scott se carcajeaban.

-¡si!...-dije enojada- tengo que hablar con él...adiós...-me despedí y los deje sin tiempo a contestarme, me acerque al parking- por el amor a Dios...espero que Derek me haya traído el coche...-me dije buscando mi coche, le di al botón ese del coche y lo escuche pitar, me acerque a mi estimado coche, era el regalo de mi abuelo, un hombre de lo más alocado...me subí y conducí hacía la casa Hale, allí estaba su coche- ¡¿Derek?...-grite fuera de la casa.

-¿que?...-dijo él desde dentro.

-¡oh vamos no seas así!...sal anda...-dije divertida al ver lo avergonzado que estaba...¡tanto que ni siquiera quería salir!...se abrió la puerta y salió con la cara roja, le sonreí para calmarlo, no quería hablarle de eso, si no de otra cosa, más importante- mira ya se que solo te dije que tenía que quedarme 3 días...pero...bueno... mmmmmm...-intente hablar acercándome al porche, él se sentó en las escaleras de este-yo...-balbucee.

-habla...-dijo demandante.

-vale, vale...debo quedarme algunas noches más...-dije de golpe y de forma rápida.

-¡¿que?...-dijo sobresaltado, lo mire suplicante-¿por que?...-pregunto.

-bueno...el caso es que...esta Kate...y bueno...no puedo verla de momento...-explique avergonzada jugando con mis manos.

-¿que quieres decir?...-pregunto acercándose a mi.

-pues que se lo que hizo, Derek...lo se todo...-volví a decirle mirándole a los ojos, el ojiverde se sorprendió.

-¡dime lo que sepas!...-casi grito esas palabras, agarrándome de los hombros, clavándome las garras en ellos.

-¡Derek!¡me haces daño!...-le dije inútilmente, me miro con los ojos de lobo, las garras desgarraron la piel de mis hombros, sangre brotaba de ellos, el proceso de curación se activo, pero las garras de por medio no dejaban que se cerraran las heridas-¡Derek duele!...-susurre casi llorando, mis ojos se aguaron, pero controle las lagrimas, para que no bajaran de allí, Hale pareció darse cuenta de lo que hacía y me soltó rápidamente, caí al suelo, sin fuerza en los brazos, cerré los ojos mientras las heridas se curraban.

-lo siento...-dijo agachándose a mi altura, al contrario de lo que él esperaba que hiciera, simplemente le sonreí, el chico abrió los ojos como platos, me tendió la mano, para ayudarme a ponerme en pie, yo la agarra y me levante, me ayudo a sentarme en la escalera del porche, Derek se sentó en un escalón más abajo que el mío- explicámelo por favor...-dijo mirándome a los ojos, yo asentí.

-¿te acuerdas de la pesadilla del otro día?...-pregunte, él asintió- bueno no fue una pesadilla, si no varias visiones de lo que paso en esta casa, te vi a ti de mas joven, con tu hermana Laura y tía Kate, erais pareja, lo se...pero algo en ella no me acababa de cuadrar, luego vi como os ibais a Nueva York por lo de la universidad...luego vi como ella y unos más prendían fuego a esta casa con la familia dentro y como Peter se salvaba de milagro con medio cuerpo quemado...-explique, él abrió los ojos, no entendí esa reacción por su parte.

-de acuerdo puede quedarte...-dijo serio, levantándose y yendo a su coche.

-¿Derek?...-le llamé, este se giro.

-tengo que hacer algo...entra y ponte cómoda, en lo que cabe, ya sabes donde están las cosas...-dijo para ir a subir en el coche.

-¡espera!...-grite el ojiverde me miro-¿quieres que me quede aquí sola?...no lo voy a hacer, no me quedare aquí sola a merced de todos, me voy contigo a donde sea que vayas...-dije decidida cruzándome de brazos, lo vi sonreí levemente.

-vale, sube...-dijo de nuevo serio y así nos encaminamos donde sea que teníamos que ir, vi que Scott nos esperaba en una esquina de la calle del video club, había muchísimos coches de policía, Stiles, Jackson y Lydia estaban entre los policías, baje del coche y me encamine hacia ellos-¿donde vas?...-escuche que me preguntaba el ojiverde por detrás, me gire y le sonreí, luego volví a encaminarme hacia donde estaba Stilinski.

-¿Stiles?...-lo llame, este se giro-¿que ha sucedido?...-pregunte.

-al parecer han matado al dueño del video club...-mire hacia allí, vi a Derek y Scott sobre el tejado de este, hablando, luego se fueron.

-Mel quedate con Stiles hasta que venga por ti ¿de acuerdo?...-me susurro Hale, antes de irse, asentí.

-Stiles, debo quedarme contigo hasta que venga Derek en mi busca...-le explique este asintió y me agarro de la mano arrastrándome con él a donde fuera que iba, después de pulular por allí hasta que el padre de Stiles nos echara de allí, fuimos a sentarnos en un parque muy cerca de allí- ¿Stiles por que nos ayudas?...-pregunte curiosa, este me sonrió.

-por que Scott es mi mejor amigo y por que tu me caes muy bien...-sonrió.

-¿te gusta Lydia?...-pregunte mirando la luna, después de un rato, él pareció sorprendido, luego lo mire a los ojos.

-¿por...por que lo preguntas?...-dijo nervioso.

-por como la mirabas antes...-explique estirando mis brazos para enderezar mis músculos.

-si...-susurro, cabizbajo.

-¡oh bueno!...no te preocupes, dudo mucho que su relación con ese chico...¿como se llamaba?...¡Jackson!...dure mucho...-dije animándolo.

-¿por que lo dices?...-pregunto interesado.

-él es un narcisista idiota y ella una sabelotodo, pija, fría, etc. no pegan mucho la verdad, además como siga coqueteándome y mandándome SMS, como los que me mandó, Derek acabara por matarle...-dije divertida, él también sonrió.

-¿Y madame, a usted le gusta nuestro lobo amargado? ¿verdad?...-dijo divertido viendo como a mi me subían los colores, sonrojada jugué con mis dedos, intentando calmarme y contestarle con la verdad.

-si...bueno se que a él no le gusto como me gusta a mi, pero me conformo de momento con lo que tengo...-explique nerviosa.

-vaya...sin tener la audición de un hombre lobo, puedo saber por tu sonrojo y tu nerviosismo que lo que dices es verdad, escuchar tu corazón en este caso no sirve de nada ¿verdad?...-dijo divertido, yo solo sonreír y golpee suavemente su hombro, entonces nos echamos a reír.

-gracias...-dije de repente, dejando la risa, Stilinski me miro sin entender, lo abrace- gracias por todo Stiles...-dije apoyando la cabeza sobre su hombro, me devolvió el abrazo.

-ahora madame...¿me dice por que las gracias?...-dijo siendo gracioso, yo sonreí.

-por todo...por que gracias a tu perversión pude ir a casa de Derek a pasar allí tres días...¿como lo ves?...-dije divertida, el castaño sonrió.

-¡ya!...pero no paso nada ¿no?...-pregunto moviendo las cejas pervertidamente.

-buuuuffffff...¡no!...-susurre desanimada- por casi, pero no...-volví a decir, escondiendo mi rostro en mis manos, Stiles estallo en carcajadas-¡oye!¡no te rías Stilinski!...-dije para reírme.

-es que...jajajajajajajaja...es que es divertido...-dijo entre risas- tres días contigo y nuestro lobo amargado no intenta nada...¿no sera GAY?...-rió estruendosamente, yo reí también, pero percibí algo que me hizo callarme-si es que me lo preguntan y no se que responder...como no puede sentir nada, viviendo contigo, viéndote salir de la ducha en toalla, cambiándote de ropa, por que en esa casa no hay intimidad, con las paredes al suelo...-continuo diciendo si creerse que el mayor no hubiera hecho nada.

-Stiles...-le llame, el ojiverde o en este caso el ojiazul, lo miraba cabreado y sonrojado, desde detrás.

-además de que tiene un oído sobrenatural, que puede escuchar a una ardilla haciendo sus necesidades, en medio del bosque, con el Alfa y otros animales allí...no me puedo creer que no escuche tu ropa deslizarse por tu piel, la escucho yo cada vez que te mueves...-susurro excitado, vi a Derek cambiar radicalmente de cara y mirarme a los ojos, me estremecí, por que esa mirada era hambrienta, salvaje y especialmente sexy, pero tan rápido como llego se fue.

-Stiles...-dije más alto zarandeándolo, el muchacho pareció no escucharme..

-esta loco, yo ya me hubiera echado encima de ti hacia tiempo, si fuera por mi el primer día en que te vimos, con esa camiseta simplemente, estabas muy sexy...-me dijo alagándome.

-¡Stiles!...me alaga eso que me has dicho...¡pero Derek esta detrás de ti!¡con claras intenciones de matarte por lo dicho!...-le dije rápidamente, vi como su cara cambiaba de "¿que pasa?" o una de "¡Dios mio donde me he metido!", se giro lentamente y lo que vio lo asusto tanto que se resguardo detrás de mi, el ojiazul lo miraba con una sonrisa sádica.

-lo que haga o deje de hacer, yo con Mel...es solo y exclusivamente mi asunto ¿entiendes Stiles?...-dijo con la voz ronca de lobo.

-Derek...no...no le hagas caso...Stiles solo bromeaba¿verdad Stilinski?...-pregunte seria, mirándole sobre mi hombro.

-s...si...-tartamudeo-la...lamen...to...el...ma...mal...en...entendido...-siguió tartamudeando de miedo, con esa afirmación Derek pareció a tranquilizarse, yo suspire y Stiles respiro más tranquilo.

-¡vayámonos!...-demando el mayor arrastrándome con él, en eso escucho un susurro del castaño.

-sigue lo que dije lobo amargado...-susurro, yo me sonroje, Derek se paro y se giro con los ojos de nuevo azules, pero no vio a nadie, Stiles cuando le convenía era muy rápido...

Al día siguiente estaba en el salón, mientras el ojiverde de nuevo hacia flexiones de arriba abajo, yo empece con mis deberes, mi segundo día y ya me mandaron deberes...¡que mierda!...el profesor Robert Harris, era realmente mala persona enviándonos esos deberes infernales de biología, me puse los cascos y escuchando una canción "What make you beautiful" , empece ha hacerlos, a medida que iba haciéndolos empece a cantar...

-You're insecure, don't know what for, You're turning heads when you walk through the door, Don't need make-up, to cover up, Being the way that you are is enough...Everyone else in the room can see it, Everyone else but you...Baby you light up my world like nobody else, The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed, But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell, You don't know oh oh, You don't know you're beautiful...-cante bailando, aun sentada en la silla, al rato pase de los deberes y empece a bailar con los cascos puestos, de un lado a otro, haciendo diferentes movimiento con la cadera o aparentando tocar una guitarra, moviendo mi cabeza rápido y fuertemente, mi pelo suelto iba de un lado a otro, cubriéndome la cara y hombros, en uno de los giros, abrí los ojos y lo que vi me asusto, Derek estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta, cruzado de brazos, sonriendo, me aplaudió, mientras yo me arreglaba el pelo-¿que...que haces aquí?...-pregunte sonrojada, recogiendo los papeles esparcidos por la sala.

-nada...-dijo divertido-...te oí cantar y vine a ver que hacías, ya que la SEÑORITA me dijo "Derek no me vayas a molestar que voy ha hacer los deberes"...-dijo tratando de imitar mi voz, yo reí, era divertido verlo hacer algo que no acostumbraba- bueno voy a seguir con lo mío y aparentar no haber visto nada...-susurro y se fue, yo solo le saque la lengua, cuando se fue, me puse ha hacer los deberes, no me arriesgaría a que entrara de nuevo y me viera hacer el ridículo otra vez.

-¿Derek?...-le llame.

-¿que?...-dijo con esfuerzo.

-¿por que fuiste esta mañana al instituto?¿se cuidarme sabes?...-dije fingiendo enfado, le escuche suspirar.

-no fui a vigilarte...-volvió a decir entre suspiros.

-¿y entonces SEÑOR por que fuiste allí?¿a matar a Stiles?¿a que?...-dije acercándome donde hacia flexiones colgado del marco de la puerta, el me miro.

-no...fui a ver a Jackson, a ver que sabía, que vio...-susurro, yo me acontente con esa respuesta y volví a mis quehaceres, pero un ruido fuera me alerto y parece ser que a Derek también, ya que apareció en la sala-¡rápido!...-me dijo ayudándome a recoger mis cosas, me arrastro a la parte de atrás de la casa, por un pasillo bajo las escaleras principales, quería sacarme de allí, él sabía quienes eran, pero los cazadores estaban muy cerca, nos escondimos, me pego contra la pared y apretó su cuerpo contra el mío, tratando de ocupar el menor espacio posible, los cazadores, tiraron abajo la puerta y entraron armados hasta los dientes, había tres, pude verlos, aunque con el ojiverde de por medio, no podía ver mucho que digamos, no mucho de lo de afuera, por que lo que es él, lo veía a la perfección, mi cuerpo se amoldaba al suyo, su piel rozaba contra la mía, ya que no llevaba camiseta y yo llevaba un simple top de hacer ejercicio, su aliento chocaba contra mi oreja derecha, mientras que la mía contra su clavícula, su pecho aplastaba el mío, sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, clavándome los dedos en esta, su pierna izquierda estaba entre las mías, por suerte ese día no llevaba falda, si no unas mayas para estar cómoda, su olor me estremecía y me excitaba, me recrimine sobre mi comportamiento de mujer desesperada y tuve una pelea interna contra mis hormonas, aunque la excitación dio paso al miedo cuando vi entre aquellos cazadores a tía Kate.

Continuara...

PD: gracias a Abortodemejillón por comentarme y decir que le gusta lo que escribo gracias a ti y a otros sigo escribiendo esto...¡THANKS!...n.n...además en este cap es un poco corto, lo siento...pero sigo con el otro...CHAO...


	5. Chapter 5

Koras:¡buffff!...Mel ya puede estar contenta, estar así con un bombón como Derek...¡debe agradecérmelo!...

**A. ego: ¡¿oh vamos que te tiene que agradecer?...¬¬**

Koras:¡tu callate!...-le grita-...DEBE HACERLO T.T...

**A. ego: ¡QUE SIGAS ESCRIBIENDO LECHES!**

Koras:ya, ya sigo escribiendo que los deje con la intriga...muajajaajajajaajajaajjajaja...los personajes de Teen Wolf no me pertenecen, disfruten de la lectura...^^...otra cosa, en este capitulo hay partes en que los saque de la serie...así que no me demanden, que no me pertenecen...

cap 5: los cazadores y el alfa...parte 2

-no esta aquí...-dijo el mayor de ellos.

-claro que esta aquí, pero no esta especialmente hospitalario...-dijo Kate como evidencia, Derek, me aplasto aun más entre sus brazos.

-a lo mejor esta enterrando un hueso en el jardín...-dijo burlón, el más joven, gruñí, pero el chico lobo me hizo callar, tapándome la boca con su mano.

-ssshhhhh...-susurro, mirándome a los ojos, yo asentí, mire de nuevo y vi a la Argent mirarle como si fuera estúpido, que lo era.

-¿de verdad?¿es un chiste de perros?...¿es lo mejor que se te ocurre?...-dijo burlonamente, el tipo desvió la mirada avergonzado- si quieres provocarlo dile algo como "que pena que tu hermana la palmara antes de su primera camada"...-Hale se tenso, vi sus colmillos, lo agarre del brazo, este me miro con sus ojos azules, Kate se movió hacia el salón, mientras que el joven se acercaba a nuestra posición- "que pena que aullara como una perra ¡cuando la partimos en dos!"...-grito, entonces el muchacho me empujo fuera de su alcance, rugió y pateo al joven, tirándolo contra la pared de la fachada, luego salto sobre la escalera y golpeo al otro mirando a Kate con sumo odio, yo me transforme para ayudarle...

-¡no!...-rugió y me paralice, a pesar de todo me apoye en la pared y me quede quieta haciéndole caso por primera vez, escuche que rugía hacia la rubia, pero pronto sentí su gemido y algo pesado caer al suelo, lo escuche murmurar maldiciones, quejas, me preocupe y me asome un poco, procurando que no me viera nadie, en efectivo, Derek estaba en el suelo, retorciéndose de dolor mientras que la zorra, con una especie de porra, lo rodeaba, riendo.

-¡vaya!...te has convertido en un buen macho...ahora no se si matarlo o quedármelo...-susurro divertida, eso me enfureció y gruñí, mis ojos se volvieron rojos, mis colmillos florecieron de nuevo, me salieron garras, para destripar a la puta esa.

-te he dicho que no...-susurro bajito, el ojiverde mirándome disimuladamente.

-pero Derek...-dije, pero me interrumpió.

-pero nada, mantente al margen...-susurro, se arrastro hacia el sofá y se levanto para atacarla de nuevo, Kate le dio con la porra y vi asombrada, como esta le daba una descarga eléctrica al muchacho, riendo divertida, haciéndolo caer de nuevo, dio unas vueltas, yendo a parar a la puerta del cuarto, ella se acerco riendo.

-900000 voltios...-dijo mirando la porra con adoración, si fuera por mi se la metía por donde le cupiera, apreté la barandilla de la escalera hasta el punto de casi romperla- nunca te has llevado bien con la electricidad, ni con el fuego...-susurro burlona- por eso voy a contarte un pequeño secreto...-dijo acercándose a él, eso me enfureció, mi parte consciente solo estaba en ese momento despierta por las palabras de calma que me expresaba el ojiverde, por que si no ella estaría muerta y no me importaría- y puede que nos ayudemos mutuamente...-dijo apoyándose en el sillón de allí- si, a tu hermana la cortaron en dos y la usaron como cebo para poder cazarte...desagradable y francamente demasiado a lo **"Matanza de Tejas"** para mi gusto...-explico- pero eficaz...-Derek herido como estaba intentaba por todos los medio apoyarse en la puerta, mirándola con sumo odio-ahora viene la parte en que realmente te tocara las pelotas...-dijo divertida-nosotros no la matamos...-dijo con su estúpida cara de poker face, el ojiverde la miro a los ojos aun con odio, que diferente era esa mirada de la que le dedico hacia unos años- ¿crees que miento?...-pregunto.

-no sería la primera vez...-susurro él cabreado.

-oh cariño...-eso me cabreo al punto de querer salir y matarla, los pensamientos homicidas me invadieron- bueno...¿por que no me escuchas el corazón y me dices si miento? ¿vale?...-le dijo agachándose a su altura-nosotros no matamos a tu hermana...-le dijo lentamente acercándose a él, susurrándole en su oreja, cerré los ojos intentando reprimir el instinto animal en mi y también escuche su corazón, un ritmo constante, no mentía- has oído, un ritmo cardíaco constante...es el latido de la fría y cruel realidad...-le dijo sonriendo, luego se levanto.

-estúpida zorra pienso descuartizarte y me da igual que seas la tía de mi mejor amiga, aunque me adores, te matare...-susurre para mi.

-encontraron mordeduras en el cuerpo de tu hermana...¿quien crees que lo hizo?¿un león de montaña?...-dijo riéndose y guardando la porra esa-¿por que no nos ayudamos?...admite que es lo que sospechas desde el principio que Alfa mato a tu hermana...-dijo y miro hacia donde yo estaba, pero yo fui más rápida y me senté para que no me viera-lo único que tienes que hacer es decirnos quien es, nosotros nos encargamos, problema solucionado y todo el mundo feliz...-negoció, Derek desvió la mirada de ella, no sabíamos quien era- a menos...que tu tampoco no sepas quien es...-dijo seriamente, pero eso no me pareció un pregunta si no más bien una afirmación- bien...¿adivina quien ha dejado de ser útil?...-dijo riéndose y dándose la vuelta, me acerque rápidamente a Derek, lo agarre de la mano y lo estire hacia mi, levantándolo y corrimos a las salida, mientras ella sacaba una metralleta y disparaba a la nada, corrimos bosque adentro, yo corría delante, saltando y esquivando cosas, arrastrando al chico conmigo.

-¡espera, espera!¡para!...-me grito el chico, me pare de golpe, sudaba y estaba cansada de correr, pero no pude parar antes con miedo a que lo mataran, le solté la mano y apoye las manos sobre las rodillas inclinándome, él se paro y miro hacia la casa, resoplando, luego me miro, yo jadeaba y sudaba, tenia el cabello alborotado, seguro me veía horrible- ¡te dije que te fueras!...¡¿por que te quedaste?...-me grito el ojiverde cabreado, lo mire enojada.

-¡¿perdona?...-dije, me acerque a él empujándole el hombro con el dedo indice- encima que te salvo la vida...-susurre ofendida encarándolo.

-nadie te pidió eso...-susurro mirándome a los ojos, yo reí sin creérmelo.

-¡¿que?...¿nadie me pidió eso?...-dije de manera macabra, cerré los ojos con una vena latiéndome en la sien-¡estúpido hombre lobo!...-grite-¡solo intentaba mantenerte vivo, por que me importa!...-dije cabreada, mirándole con rabia, tan enfadada estaba que no me di cuenta de cuando él me agarró de la mano y me jalaba hacia su cuerpo, abrazándome.

-gracias...-susurro en mi oído, me quede paralizada por un momento, pero rápidamente reaccione y le rodee la cintura con mis brazos.

-de nada...-susurre, Derek me estrecho más.

Nos esperamos hasta que los cazadores se fueron de la casa y entramos a por nuestras cosas, Derek se vistió, yo me puse una sudadera bastante ancha y calentita, luego salió de la casa, me hizo una señal para que lo siguiera, asentí, subimos al coche, lo arranco, después de un tramo de camino llegamos al parking de un supermercado...

- espera aquí...-me susurro asentí, cuando subió, empece a escuchar lo que iba a suceder, olí a Scott, luego escuche un pitido y luego al mayor gruñir, luego los escuche correr, al parecer Derek perseguía a Scott, este estaba realmente asustado, su corazón latía frenéticamente, de pronto escuche muchas alarmas de los coches, luego el móvil de Scott...-¡Estas muerto!...-le oí gritar a Derek, salí del coche y corrí hacía arriba, pensando en lo peor, pero al llegar arriba solo los encontré discutiendo, Hale estampa el móvil de McCall contra la pared.

-¡Espera!¡espera!¡no!¡no!...-le grito el menor incrédulo.

-¿te estas cabreando? Primera lección...¿quieres aprender a controlarlo?¿a como puedes transformarte?... con la rabia, despertando la ira del instinto animal...¡y no puedes hacerlo cerca de ella!...-explico el mayor seriamente.

-puedo enfurecerme...-dijo Scott cabreado.

-no lo suficiente...-le dijo el ojiverde- es la única forma de enseñarte que tengo...-explico- ¿y ahora, podrás alejarte de ella?¿por lo menos hasta después de la luna llena?...-pregunto casi desesperado.

-si no hay otra manera...-dijo el de mirada marrón decepcionado.

-¡¿quieres seguir viviendo?¿protegiendo a tus amigos si o no?...-pregunto para hacerle ver las magnitudes del problema.

-¡si!...si puedes enseñarme puedo alejarme de ella...-susurro decidido, Derek asintió, me agarro la mano y me arrastro hacia donde estaba su coche, lo mire.

-¿sabes que miente no?...-pregunte divertida, él se paro de golpe y me miro, asintió, yo me encogí de hombros y seguí caminando junto al ojiverde-¿donde vamos ahora?...-pregunte ya en el coche.

-a casa...-susurro, solo le sonreí y me quede callada, hasta llegar a la casa Hale, baje del coche y vi algo a la parte izquierda de la casa, me acerque ya que eso me llamaba, sentí que el muchacho me seguía, me acerque a una especie de tumba con una espiral alrededor, un escalofrío me recorrió de pies a cabeza, caí sentada sobre la arena removida, cogí un poco en la mano y vi su contenido, a la chica morena de mi visión sonreírme, luego todo se torno negro, estaba en medio de la oscuridad, pero al fondo vi unos ojos rojos que me miraban con rabia contenida, pero no ha mi, si no a otros y detrás de él, una inmensa espiral...

-¡aaahhhhhh!...-grite fuertemente apartándome de allí, Derek me agarro entre sus brazos, lo mire con lagrimas en los ojos.

-¿que paso Mel?¿que fue lo que viste?...-dijo preocupado, me agarre a él fuertemente, rodee su cintura y no me despegué de él cuando le conteste a duras penas.

-vi...vi a Laura...-susurre entre lagrimas- y al Alfa...-volví a susurrar, pero esta vez muy bajito, temblaba, tenia frío y unas inmensas ganas de vomitar, el hombre lobo intento separarse de mi, pero no le deje, entonces en un suspiro me cogió al estilo nupcial y me llevo dentro de la casa, una vez dentro me sentó en la cama y se agacho a mi altura, entre mis piernas, yo aun estaba en trance, deje de llorar y lo mire, estaba realmente preocupado-¿De...Derek?...¿que paso?...-dije confundida, no recordaba nada de lo que vi, solo a Laura sonriéndome.

-tuviste una visión...-explico él, lo mire extrañada.

-no me acuerdo...solo...solo de Laura...-Derek me agarro las manos tumbándome en la cama, él se tumbó encima de mi y me miro.

-¿que viste de Laura?...-pregunto muy cerca de mi, yo me sonroje.

-na...nada...solo me sonrió...-tartamudee nerviosa.

-de acuerdo...-dijo levantándose de encima mío, se encamino a la puerta.

-¿donde vas?...-pregunte aterrada de que me dejara aquí sola.

-debo ir ha hablar con Scott...-explico, me miro por sobre su hombro, suspiro- vamos...-dijo, me levante con una sonrisa y corrí detrás de él, en casa de Scott parecía no haber nadie, Derek no supo que hacer, le agarre de la mano y lo arrastre conmigo hasta una ventana abierta, la del chico, salte y llegue allí la abrí más y entre, lego le hice una señal al ojiverde, este subió.

-lo esperamos ¿no?...-pregunte sentada sobre la cama del chico, Hale asintió, sentándose en el sillón de al lado de la cama y así lo esperamos, pasado un cuarto de hora yo ya me aburría, así que me dedique a fisgonear en sus cosa, Derek solo miraba lo que hacía, fue a decirme algo, cuando lo mire divertida y saque una caja de condones escondida debajo su almohada, sonreí al saber para quien iban a ser esos y con quien los usaría- te dije que nos había mentido...-reí traviesamente, abrí el paquete y mire uno de ellos- ¡oh Dios mio!¡vaya con Scotty!...-dije entre risas, Derek pareció no entender, le mire y aun riendo le explique-compro condones extra suaves, de la talla XL...¡wow!...-dije sorprendida.

-¿que pasa ahora?...-dijo el muchacho sonrojado, por referirme a que Scott tiene un...un gran paquete.

-en la caja pone 12 unidades, mientras que en la caja solo hay 6...-susurre moviendo las cejas pervertidamente, el chico lobo se sonrojo de sobremanera, yo estalle en carcajadas-¡Scott los uso!¡uso 6 de ellos!...-volví a reír, tumbándome en la cama del chico, en eso escuchamos el coche y su corazón latir desbocado, entro en su cuarto cerrando la puerta, luego la ventana y encendió la luz, viendo al mayor sentado en su sofá y a mi sobre la cama, se asusto.

-¡va en serio deja de hacerme esto!...-dijo asustado.

-¿que ha pasado?¿te ha dicho algo?...-pregunto el ojiverde volviendo a estar serio.

-¡si me contó el parte meteorológico!...-dijo con sarcasmo- no...no he hablado...-volvió a decirle.

-¿que sensación te dio?¿que dedujiste?...-pregunto interesado.

-note miedo...-soltó, Derek resoplo, se levanto del sofá.

-recuerda la sensibilidad de tus sentidos...la comunicación no tiene porque ser hablada...-explico-¿que sentimiento has percibido?...-por ultimo le pregunto.

-rabia...-dijo el chico pensativo.

-¿hacía ti?...-le pregunto de nuevo Hale.

-no, hacía mi no...pero era rabia, la he sentido...en especial con la espiral...-susurro pensativo.

-espera...¿que?¿de que hablas?...-pregunto de una manera un tanto extraña, yo los miraba callada sentada aun en la cama sin hacer movimiento alguno.

-ha dibujado una espiral en el cristal de mi coche...en el bao condensado...-explico Scott, Derek se quedo pensativo-¿que?...-pregunto, podía oler el miedo y a la vez, la furia del mayor-esa mirada me asusta...-dijo Scott asustado de nuevo.

-no...no es nada...-dijo yendo a la puerta.

-espera...espera un segundo no puedes dejarme así...no es justo pedirme que confíe en ti y luego guardarme secretos...-insistió y ciertamente yo estaba con él en eso.

-no es nada...-dijo restándole importancia, pero, tanto Scott como yo, percibimos su intranquilidad.

-enterraste a tu hermana bajo una espiral...¿que significa?...-pregunto curiosos, Derek abrió la puerta, lo miro de una forma extraña, como compadeciéndose.

-no quieras saberlo...-le dijo dándole una palmada en el hombro, luego salio, dejándome a mi allí, McCall me miro extrañado, espere por un rato.

-no te vas con él...-pregunto curioso, yo solo sonreí.

-espera...-susurre, en eso llamaron a la puerta.

-adelante...-susurro el de mirada marrón, Derek entro algo avergonzado, se acercó a mi, me agarro la mano y me arrastró con él, yo solo atine a sonreírle a Scott, este me devolvió la sonrisa divertido, un poco de humor en esa situación tampoco venia mal...¿no creen?...

Al día siguiente me arrastro literalmente, al hospital de Beacon Hill...

-espérame un minuto aquí...-dijo de nuevo, estaba cansada de esperarle siempre, pero le hice caso, estaba muy serio y no quería joderle...

-si...-susurre, saque el móvil y me entretuve en él...después de media hora, lo vi salir del hospital cabreado, iba a abrir la puerta, pero un papel que yo no vi quien lo puso, lo distrajo, lo miró, se teso, subió al coche, arranco y nos fuimos, por el camino mi móvil sonó-¿si?...-pregunte.

-hola cariño ¿que tal te va allí?...-me pregunto una voz muy conocida para mi.

.¿abuelo?...-susurre incrédula.

-claro amor...¿quien pensabas que era?...-dijo sonriente-cariño te llamo sin tiempo alguno, solo decirte que ya compre la casa para ti...esta en la calle principal de Beacon Hill...te mando la dirección por SMS...-dijo contento.

-¡¿en serio?...-pregunte feliz, él me lo confirmó, luego nos despedimos y colgué el teléfono con una sonrisa.

-¿que paso?...-pregunto Derek interesado aunque serio, le mire sonriendo.

-por fin tengo casa...-susurre feliz, me pareció verlo tenso, sonreí, me acerque a él- tranquilo mi lobito, pienso venir a visitarte...-dije susurrando en si oído, lo vi sonrojarse-¿Derek me llevas?...-pregunte, el asintió. Llegamos a la calle principal de la ciudad-sigue recto...-dije mirando las casas...hasta que vi una con una enorme pancarta encima, rodeada de flore y globos, en que ponía "felicidades a mi adorada nieta por conseguir un novio y esta hermosa casa gratis, tu querido abuelo y Jack"-¡FRENA!...- le grite al chico, este lo hizo rápidamente, si no fuera por los cinturones hubiéramos salido disparados, baje corriendo del coche y pude ver también la PD..."PD: no hagas travesuras pequeña que te conocemos...no queremos un bombo desde ahora, además descubrimos que vives con un chico...jijiji...tráelo a vivir aquí..."...me sonroje hasta la raíz, detrás de mi, Derek leyó lo escrito y le escuche resoplar...

-¿tu abuelo esta loco?...-me pregunto medio divertido.

-y que lo digas...-dije suspirando, salte y arranque la pancarta, luego mire la casa, era preciosa, de un color azul cielo hermoso, era de dos piso, con una hermosa fachada y un hermoso porche donde sentarse, un gran garaje y un inmenso jardín...di la vuelta a la casa, encontré un grupo de globos atados con algo brillante en medio, me acerque y eran las llaves, además de una nota de Jack "no hagas caso a lo que te dice tu abuelo disfruta de tu juventud tranquila ya lo controlo yo...se feliz que es lo más importante...tu querido Jack", al terminar de leerla sonreí, Jack era una excelente persona, a decir verdad la mejor que he conocido, era el futuro marido de mi abuelo, era un hombre de color muy amable y amigable, le contaba todos mis secretos, se podía confiar en él como en nadie, para mi, que viví con mi abuelo y abuela por separado, ya que estaban divorciados, era como otro padre, al igual que mi abuelo...los amaba a los tres, eran la única familia que me quedaba, ya que la familia de mi madre no me aceptaba, pero eso es otra historia, entre a la casa, le hice una señal al ojiverde para que entrara conmigo, una vez dentro, flipamos, la casa por fuera era hermosa, pero por dentro era...no había palabras, el salón inmenso, la cocina igual, había un estudio muy bonito, y en medio unas escaleras, la distribución era similar a las casa Hale...subí las escaleras, Derek iba detrás de mi asombrado y lleno de melancolía, supongo que era por el parecido a su casa, a lo mejor aceptaba vivir conmigo allí...arriba había un pasillo lleno de habitaciones, es casa era para una familia numerosa, pero en lo que se dice numerosa...fui abriendo las puertas, en cada una había una habitación inmensa con una cama descomunal y un baño con jacuzzi...lego llegue a un cuarto con mi nombre grabado en dorado sobre la puerta blanca "Melania Masen"...entre y abrí los ojos al completo, el cuarto era realmente el más bonito nunca visto, como me conocía mi abuelo, las paredes eran verde pistacho, con diferentes dibujos y formas de un verde más oscuro, las paredes que daban afuera era cristales, cubiertas con cortinas azules, una enorme cama en medio, con la madera azul y las sabanas y colchas verdes con tonos azulados, las almohadas también verdes y azules, un escritorio a la derecha, un armario empotrado, además de un vestidor y en lo que sobraba una mesa, sofás y una tele plasma...me pasee por toda la habitación, mire detrás y vi a Hale mirarlo todo asombrado al igual que yo, sonreí se veía tierno así.

Después de fisgonear por toda la casa, Derek me pidió que lo acompañara a hablar con alguien, salimos de la casa, subimos al coche y nos fuimos, por el trayecto pude oír una voz de mujer llamándome, mire por la ventana y dentro del bosque pude ver una figura femenina que me sonreía malvadamente, me aterre y me apoye en le chico a mi lado.

-¿sucede algo Melania?...-pregunto el hombre lobo, yo negué aun enganchada a él. Poco después llegamos a la veterinaria donde trabajaba Scott, aparcamos y entramos en el establecimiento, Derek le pregunto al dueño si sabía algo de una noticia, la que estaba en el papel, sobre un ciervo muerto con una espiral dibujada en su lobo, él negó y escuche su corazón latir desbocado, mentía,Derek se lo dijo, él volvió a negarlo y este lo golpeo dejándolo K.O..

-¿crees que es buena idea esto?...-le pregunte, Hale me miro serio, juntando los labios.

-si...-dijo secamente, yo asentí y me senté en la camilla donde nos conocimos, al poco rato presencie una amenaza hacia el señor Deaton, el chico pregunto a quien defendía, él le dijo algo sobre unas drogas, sonreí, que ingenua era la gente, no sabía que había más peligros que un drogadicto, sueltos por el mundo, pobres idiotas, luego fue a golpearlo cuando apareció Scott, pero Derek hizo caso omiso y lo golpeó, McCall fue a reclamarle y este le dijo que si era el Alfa, pronto lo sabríamos, ya que el proceso de curación se controlaba cuando uno estaba despierto, pero no cuando se esta inconsciente, el ojiverde fue a golpearle de nuevo, pero esta vez Scott-lobo le agarro la mano y le dijo que lo dejara, a no ser que quería luchar...-¿algún plan?...-le pregunto nervioso moviéndose de un lugar a otro, yo aún sentada lo miraba todo preocupada, sabía que era todo un gran problema. Scott quedo con Derek dentro de una hora, en el aparcamiento del instituto, así que serio me agarro de la mano (koras:¡vaya confianzas!XD!)y me arrastro hacía el coche...

-y...¿donde vamos...¡oh!...grandioso AMO?...-pregunte abrochándome el cinturón y algo irritada, de que siempre me arrastrara como niña pequeña, él me miro ceñudo.

-¿que quieres decir con eso?...-dijo alzando una ceja.

-¡oh! ¡perdón! ¿le he ofendido su alteza?...-dije más irritada, el chico se giro hacia mi, lo mire a los ojos-¡estoy harta de que me trates como una niña pequeña!...-le grite, Derek me miro confundido- y ni se te ocurra hacer el que no entiende...¿te quedo claro Hale?...-estaba realmente enfadada y no sabía por que, se que era por lo del arrastre, pero no era para hacer un drama, lo pense por un momento y me acorde de mi periodo, así que ya tuve la respuesta, el pelinegro me soltó cinturón, sacándome de mis pensamientos, me cogió de la cintura y me sentó en su regazo, como si una niña, en el regazo de su padre se tratase-¡¿que...que haces?...-dije alterada, me miro resoplando como siempre, de golpe me apretó contra él, mi cabello se alboroto cayendo por mi cara, Derek lo aparto y me besó la mejilla, luego la frente, la nariz y finalmente en los labios, yo me deje llevar, deseaba con locura ese contacto, supongo que por las hormonas del periodo o por que estaba excitada o, incluso, por que me apetecía...-¿Derek?...-pregunte en un suspiro cuando nos separamos, el beso, no fue como los otros, este era suave y tierno.

-¿contenta?...-dijo en un susurro apoyando su frente contra la mía, asentí aun en trance, mi corazón latía desbocado, queriendo salir de mi pecho, eso me avergonzaba, saber el poder que ejercía sobre mi, no era cómodo, pero ese pensamiento se disipo al escuchar su propio corazón latir igual de rápido que el mío-ahora ves que no te trato como a una niña pequeña...me preocupo por ti...así que si la SEÑORITA esta contenta...¿podemos irnos a casa?...-pregunto dejándome en mi asiento, yo lo mire con las mejillas sonrojadas, al igual que él y asentí, así nos encaminamos a casa...por el trayecto de nuevo solo hubo silencio, pero este era diferente, era un silencio de lo más cómodo, de vez en cuando nuestras miradas chocaban y, yo al menos, me sentía estremecer y la desviaba con un gran sonrojo y una inmensa sonrisa boba, plasmada en la cara, de repente frenamos...¿tan rápido llegamos a su casa?...me pregunte y al mirar por la ventana, me sorprendí, no era su casa, si no la que mi abuelo compro, lo mire confundida.

-dijiste que iríamos a casa ¿no?...-dije mirando de nuevo la casa, él salio del coche.

-y estamos en casa¿no crees?...-dijo echando a andar hacia la puerta principal, al llegar se giro hacia mi-oye se que soy un hombre lobo fuerte y demás, pero no traspaso las paredes y no me gustaría arrancar la puerta de casa, para que te enfades conmigo y me eches...-dijo cruzándose los brazos aparentando burlarse de mi, lo mire confundida doblemente, si es que se puede llamar así, pero al escuchar esa frase sonreí, baje del coche y me encamine hacia la casa abriendo la puerta.

-entremos a casa...-susurre contenta.

Continuara...

PD: he aquí mi obra maestra...XD!...este capítulo es más largo que el otro y he cogido fragmento de la serie en el, que han rellenado mucho...lo siento...pero por favor, este fic esta basado en la serie y sigue su pauta de capítulos, así que no se enfaden conmigo ni me denuncien...¡PLISSS!...T.T...por otra banda agradezco esto a todos los que lo lean...y Abortodemejillón a sido un placer mencionarte en el otro cap...ya que tus comentarios me llegan al corazón...así que gracias y espero que te guste este, ya se que estoy algo loca por ello, pero me encanta escribir e imaginarme diferentes historias...CHAO...


	6. Chapter 6

Koras:¡buaaaaaaaa!...¡pobre Derek!...T.T

A. ego: ya se que me voy a arrepentir, pero...¿que le pasa ahora Koras?...

Koras:¡matare a Derek y Mel me amenazoooo...con...con matarme!...¡si lo hacia!...buaaaaaaaaaaaa...-se ve a la autora llorando en un rincón de su cuarto.

A. ego: que no mujer...no dejaremos que haga eso...-dijo calmando y consolando a su mentora.

Koras:¿de veritas?...-pregunto esta con ojos llorosos.

A. ego:¡buffff!...si de veritas, te lo prometo...-le dijo sonriendo- ¿ahora?¿sigues escribiendo?...

Koras:¡SI!...gracias A. ego...seguiré escribiendo por ti...n.n...los personajes de Teen Wolf no me pertenecen, disfruten de la lectura...^^...y tranquilos que como en la serie el bombón no muere...

A. ego: ...

cap 6: ¡Fuga!

….1hora después...

-¿tu no vas?...-me pregunto el pelinegro, yo negué.

-no...estoy cansada entrare a dormir...-dije estirándome y bostezando- saluda a Scott y Stiles de mi parte...-dije subiendo la escalera, él asintió serio y se fue.

Entre en mi cuarto escuchando el motor de su coche arrancar e irse, abrí el enorme armario por la parte donde estaban los pijamas, mediante indicaciones de Jack, supe donde estaban las cosas, con eso, pude preparar la cena, con la que el muchacho estuvo muy agradecido, por no comer algo precocinado o comida basura. Escogí un pijama cortito, una camisa de tirantes turquesa, semitransparente y unos culotes, del mismo color con encajes a la altura de la cadera, me quite toda la ropa, incluida la ropa interior y me metí en la cama, arropada hasta la coronilla, pensando en mi hombre lobo ojiverde, me quede dormida, al pasar un rato escuche una especie de aullido de un gato agonizando, pobrecito, pero me dio tanta pereza levantarme que volví a quedarme K.O..

Después escuche el aullido de un hombre lobo, por instinto me levante de la cama, salte de la ventana abierta y corrí en dirección, donde provenía el llamado, llegue al parking del instituto.

Allí apoyado en su coche, estaba Derek, salte y aterrice sobre él (el coche ¡he!), por el golpe, el chico se giro, vi como sus ojos se abrían como platos, su boca se abría y su cara se sonrojaba, no entendí esa reacción, siguió mirándome ido, yo le devolví la mirada confundida y carraspee, después escuchamos la voz de Stiles, yo aun parada sobre el coche los miraba, al parecer no me vieron, Derek reaccionó...

-¡os voy a matar a los dos!...-grito señalándolos reprobatoriamente-¿que diablos era eso?¿que intentáis atraer todo el Estado?...-dijo seriamente.

-lo siento...hasta yo he alucinado...-dijo Scott emocionado, yo sonreí, entonces me vio y se sonrojo desviando la mirada...¡¿que mierda le pasaba a todo el mundo conmigo?!...me pregunte con una vena formándose en mi sien.

-si ha sido un flipe...-dijo flipando Stiles, luego miro hacia donde miraba su amigo, que en ese caso el foco era yo y se quedo con la boca abierta, Derek los miro por un momento sin entender-a sido...¡impresionante!...-susurro ido, mirándome de arriba a abajo, me crucé de brazos, dando golpes al tejado del coche con el pie.

-¡¿QUE?!...-pregunte irritada, Scott me susurro.

-estas casi en pelotas...otra vez...-dijo divertido, yo reí...¡espera!...¡¿QUE?!...me mire, se me olvido ponerme un albornoz encima y en efectivo iba medio en pelotas, rápidamente salte detrás del coche, solo asomando la cabeza, sumamente sonrojada.

-mira en el coche debe haber algo de ropa...-me susurro el ojiverde, asentí y mire en el coche, encontré una camisa azul, me la puse rápidamente.

-siento mucho eso...-dije sonrojada-pero a sido por puro instinto...-dije cohibida.

-¿puro instinto?...¿como?¿él te dijo que corrieras por las calles de Beacon Hill casi en pelotas?...-pregunto Stiles confundido y divertido, todo a la vez, Scott le dio un codazo.

-¡NO!...-dije roja como un tomate-simple...simplemente oí el rugido de un hombre lobo...y bueno...actué así, sin pensármelo mucho, pense que alguno de ustedes estaba herido o peor bajo el Alfa...-dije con la cabeza gacha y con claras intenciones de querer llorar.

-¡ves lo que conseguiste!...-le recrimino el moreno, Stiles se arrepintió de burlarse de mi y me abrazo pidiendo perdón, yo asentí.

-por cierto...-mire a Scott-¿quien aulló?...-pregunte, el castaño me señalo al de mirada marrón-¡oh!...-dije ida.

-¿que quiere decir ese "¡oh!"?...-me pregunto imitándome, yo sonreí traviesamente.

-¡que parecías un gato agonizando!...-dije para echarme a reír.

-¡callaos!...-susurro Derek intentando escuchar.

-no seas un lobo amargado...-dijo Stiles con humor, pero entonces Scott reaccionó.

-¿donde esta mi jefe?...-le preguntó al pelinegro.

-¿que?...¡estaba aquí!...-dijo mirando dentro el coche, cuando se giro, oí como si algo se clavara en un cuerpo, Derek fue elevado del suelo, una cascada de sangre calló por su boca, a su lado y con las garras clavadas en su espalda, estaba el Alfa rugiendo, me aparte del coche en el que estaba apoyada y lo mire todo a cámara lenta, Scott intentó arrastrarme, pero no lo logro, luego el Alfa me golpeo lanzándome contra la pared, luego lanzo al ojiverde contra esta misma y entonces no vi nada.

Al poco rato me desperté, aún con los sentidos y el instinto alertas, mire a mi alrededor, no había nadie, pense que el Alfa estaría merodeando por allí, pero no, aunque escuche un espantoso rugido dentro del instituto y mucho ruido, supe que estaba allí, eso me asusto, mire a mi alrededor, Derek yacía a unos pocos metros lejos de mi, me levante y entonces la vista se torno borrosa, note algo húmedo caer sobre mi hombro derecho, mire hacia allí y vi sangre, lleve mi mano hacia donde provenía la sangre, me sorprendí, si fuera una humana normal, seguro habría muerto, tenia una herida en la sien bastante profunda, mire de nuevo a mi hombre lobo, allí tumbado, su corazón no latía, eso me asustó, pase de mis heridas y me acerque a él corriendo, temiéndome lo peor, lo gire y comprobé si respiraba, pero nada, las lagrimas se acumularon en mis ojos, bajaron sin cesar cayendo sobre él...

-¿Derek?...-susurre entre lagrimas-¡Derek no te mueras!¡no me dejes sola!...-grite intentando reanimarle, le aplique los primeros auxilios, presioné/masajee su pecho cinco veces, luego insufle aire a sus pulmones, me quede allí un buen rato, hasta que lo oí respirar, abrió un poco los ojos y me miro.

-¿Mel?...-me llamó, yo le preste toda la atención, pero por poco tiempo, escuche de nuevo un rugido seguido de un aullido espantoso, así que reaccione rápidamente y cogí al chaval a caballito, gracias a mi fuerza sobre-humana, luego me arrastre hacia su coche, pero vi como el Alfa había arrancado partes de los dos autos, entonces con miedo de que nos encontrara y con el ojiverde tan herido, empece a correr por las calles, en una de ellas, vi el porche de Jackson, con Allis dentro, por suerte no nos vieron.

Rápidamente llegue a casa y deposite al chico en mi cama, fui a por agua y al volver note que había manchado la cama con su sangre, recordé que tenia una inmensa herida en la espalda, le quiete la chaqueta, pero la camiseta no pude, así que con mis garras, la despedace, gire a Hale como pude, tenia 4 perforaciones a la altura del tórax, las heridas eran muy profundas y brotaba de ellas mucha sangre, eso me asustaba, intente calmarme, si no hacia nada pronto se desangraría, además una mujer histérica en esa situación no era bueno...

Las examine y encontré las garras del Alfa dentro de estas, fui rápido a por el botiquín y cogí unas pinzas quirúrgicas, par abrir un poco la herida y extraer las garras, lo hice lentamente, cando tuve las 4 garras, suture las heridas y les puse unos parches para que no se rozara, lego le quite las zapatos y los pantalones dejándolo en ropa interior, fue un infierno y un martirio para mi, ver su glorioso cuerpo, sin poder hacer absolutamente nada, pero ese pensamiento se fue al verle quejarse por el dolor y sudar, me acerque a él y le puse la mano en la frente.

-¡Dios mío!...-medio grite, el chico estaba hirviendo literalmente, me apresure a ir al baño a por una compresa húmeda y se la puse en la frente, me quite la camisa del pijama y medio desnuda, simplemente con los caulotes, me abrace a él, intentando por todos los medio bajarle esa dichosa fiebre, al poco conseguí bajarla, se relajo, quedando dormido y yo junto a él...

...0

Un tiempo después, me levante sobresaltada...

-que pesadilla tuve...-susurre girándome en la cama- soñé que Derek fue atacado y herido por el...-me interrumpí al ver delante di mi un torso, subí lentamente la mirada y allí pude ver el muchacho antes mencionado, profundamente dormido, mi corazón se aceleró como si corriese la MARATÓN-¿que...-no pude terminar, por que me pegó contra su cuerpo, mis senos libres de sujetador y camiseta se aplastaron contra su pecho, piel contra piel- mierda...-susurre intentando deshacerme del abrazo, pero en n movimiento en falso roce su intimidad con una pierna y por la vergüenza, me quede quietecita intentando regular mi respirar y el acelerado latido de mi corazón...

¿Cuanto había pasado ya?...¿20 minutos ?¿media hora?... no tenía idea, pero pronto escuche como si el muchacho aguantara la respiración, desvié lentamente la mirada hacía el muchacho, él me devolvió la mirada, con sus ojos azules, me levante rápidamente, sentándome donde antes estaban su piernas, tapándome con las sabanas, él también se levanto sobresaltado...

-¿que?...¿que...?...-balbuceó adorablemente sonrojado, yo sonreí internamente y me acerque a él, muy cerca, el pelinegro se sonrojo más, me sentí aliviada de verle bien, las lagrimas se agruparon en mis ojos y cayeron por mi rostro-¿que te sucede Melania?...-pregunto preocupado, yo me abrace a él llorando amargamente.

-no...no moriste...-susurre entre el llanto- no me dejaste sola...-dije mirándole a los ojos, él me devolvió el abrazo y por primera vez lo vi sonreí, abrí los ojos como platos, pero esta no era una de esas sonrisas que le dedicaba a Stiles o a cualquier otro, si no la que antiguamente le dedico a Kate, al poco le devolví la sonrisa- prometeme no dejarme sola...-dije para abalanzarme sobre él besándolo ferviente y fogosamente, haciendo encajar de nuevo mi cuerpo contra el suyo, como si de un rompe-cabezas se tratase, caímos sobre la cama de nuevo, sonreí entre el beso, cuando Derek me lo devolvió con la misma intensidad, cuando me separe del muchacho lo abrace fuertemente, él me acariciaba el cabello reconfortándome.

...0.

-¿que paso?(¿Vas happening?...jejejejeeeee **1D** ¡viva!)...-pregunto confundido, lo mire por el rabillo del ojo, estábamos sentados en el sofá, le ayude a bajar, por que al parecer las heridas de un Alfa no se curaban rápidamente.

-el Alfa te hirió y te traje aquí...-explique brevemente.

-¿y los demás?...-pregunto.

-huyeron...-dije, él me miro asombrado.

-¿te enfrentaste al Alfa tu sola?...-pregunto preocupado, yo asentí levemente, me agarro de los hombros haciendo que lo mirase directamente a la cara-¡estas loca!...¿no te ayudaron?...-dijo echo un manojo de nervios.

-no...-dije secamente, él me miro sin entender- no estoy loca...y Scott intento ayudarme, pero protegió a Stiles, que es un humano...-pronuncie las palabras lentamente, con la cabeza gacha.

-¿por que?...-pregunto, yo lo mire a los ojos, tenia unas terribles ganas de llorar de nuevo, de solo recordar el sentimiento de soledad, de horror y miedo, que me dio al ver al Alfa incrustar sus garras en el ojiverde-¿por que?...-volvió a preguntar.

-¿por que?...por que la estúpida bestia esa te hirió, te hizo daño, quiso golpear a Scott y Stiles...nadie...¡pero nadie toca mi nueva familia!...¡NADIE!..-dije entre gritos, vi que abría sus hermosos ojos a tope, yo me arrepentí de haber dicho la verdad, me sonroje y agache de nuevo la mirada.

-¿somos tu familia?...-pregunto Derek dudoso, yo lo mire de golpe sin entender.

-si...-dije suavemente, el me cogió y me abrazo suavemente, escondiendo su cabeza en mi hombro, le devolví el abrazo... después de separarnos, me puse cómoda y apoyé la cabeza de mi beta en mi regazo, encendí la tele y vimos una noticia que nos llamo la atención, hablaba de un presunto ataque en la escuela de Beacon Hill...

-"_señores ha habido un ataque y un asesinato en esta nuestra escuela...el presunto asesino Derek Hale_"...-yo por casi me caigo del sofá, el hombre lobo miraba la pantalla con los ojos como platos- "_ ataco a un grupo de amigos que decidieron hacer una fiesta en el instituto y asesino el portero, actualmente del cadáver no se sabe nada, desapareció, solo se puede apreciar grandes cantidades de sangre en el __vestuario, mientras que los chicos están bien, a excepción del trauma que les produjo este acontecimiento, el instituto esta en proceso de reparación...señores nunca se produjo tal acontecimiento en este nuestro pueblo...si alguien ha visto el sospechoso o sabe algo, que llame..._"...-apague la televisión y nos miramos.

-¿que sucedió?...-preguntamos los dos a la vez.

-¿Scott lo sabrá?...-me pregunte, Derek negó, Scott no podría haber dicho que fue Derek...que equivocada estaba...pero eso más adelante.

-¡mierda!...-dijo enojado el ojiverde, lo mire confundida- y mañana sera luna llena...-dijo dejándose caer encima del sofá a mi lado.

-eso lo se...pero...-susurre el chico me miro-¿dime que haremos ahora?...-pregunte preocupada.

-¿por que?...-pregunto confundido, yo sonreí, me encantaba ese muchacho, esa inocencia que tenia para según que cosas ( la mayoría), era encantadora.

-¡simple!...eres un fugitivo Derek Hale...no puede salir a la calle como si nada...te encerrarían y yo no podría ir a verte...luego te llevarían a una de esas cárceles, con la valla eléctrica esa e intentarías huir, luego, te daría corriente y te transformarías, por consiguiente serias llevado a un laboratorio, para posteriormente ser diseccionado y expuesto en un museo...y entonces...¿que les diría a mis hijos?¿HE?...¡¿QUE LES DIRIA?!...-le dije sin respirar, cabreada y, reconozcamoslo, exageradamente exagerada.

-¿museo?¿cárcel?¿hijos?...-dijo aparentando confusión, pero se le levantaban las comisuras de lo labios, escondiendo una sonrisa.

-¡NO TE RIAS HALE!...-dije enojada señalándolo con el dedo, él empezó a reír levemente, yo me quede atónita no entendía nada, que era lo gracioso-vale esto es raro...-dije alzando un ceja y cruzándome de brazos, Derek me miro aun riendo intentando dejar de hacerlo- estas riendo...¡RIENDO!...-le grite al lobo señalándolo, él carraspeo y se puso serio-¡oh! Vamos no hagas ahora eso lobo amargado...-le dije sarcástica, el ojiverde me fulmino con la mirada, quizás por que use un apelativo de Stiles.

-vale ya...¿que haremos?...-pregunto ya serio, una de mis típicas ideas me iluminó y le sonreí maquiavelicamente, él parpadeo confuso.

-luego te digo...-susurre- ahora relajémonos que este día sera muy largo, además debo vigilar tu recuperación de ese ataque del Alfa yo-me-meto-en-todo...-dije sonriendo, me acomode sobre el sofá viendo la televisión, el chico a mi lado me miro por un momento y luego asintió viendo la tele conmigo.

...0

-¿seguro es por aquí?..-pregunte yendo detrás del hombre lobo.

-si..-dijo simplemente, me miro por sobre el hombro y siguió con su afán de encontrar al lobito Scotty, bufe y lo seguí por las penumbras de la calle, pronto escuche a McCall gruñendo mirando a Allis y el tal Jackson en un coche, se lanzo sobre el coche e intento atacarles, pero el ojiverde se lanzó sobre él apartándolo de allí, sin hacerle daño a nadie, yo me quede callada y sin entrometerme en la lucha de los dos machos, con la clara ventaja del mayor, Derek rugió y Scott pareció salir de su trance.

-¿que paso?...-le pregunte al mayor, este se acerco a mi y se apoyo-¿Que te sucede Derek?...-le pregunte, él me miro tranquilamente.

-aun estoy curándome...mis fuerzas se agotan por momentos...-susurro, asentí con la cabeza, mire al joven lobo, estaba en el suelo abrazado a sus piernas, me acerque a él.

-¿Scott estas bien?...-pregunté, él me miro con los ojos llorosos y me enternecí, lo abrace como si de una madre abrazando a su hijo se tratase.

-lo siento...-susurro, sin decir nada y aún abrazándole, le ayude a levantarse y junto a Derek, lo llevamos a su casa, cuando hubimos llegado, Scott pregunto por una posible cura a su licantropía, el mayor le contesto que puede que matando al Alfa se salvaría de la tortura de ser hombre lobo, me tense, yo quería seguir siendo mujer loba...no quería cambiar, el pelinegro me agarro de la mano entrelazando nuestros dedos y me apretó la mano, reconfortándome, le sonreí...

Scott le pidió a Derek, que le ayudara con eso y este aceptó si el otro le ayudaba con cazarlo, así pactando una tregua, los dos lobos, junto a mi y Stiles, ingeniamos un plan para cazar al hijo de $%&& #€ del Alfa...

...0

-¡acelera Scott!..¡hazle caso a Stiles por una vez y ACELERA!...-le grite al moreno desde la parte de atrás del coche del ojiverde, este asintió y aceleró con el coche, detrás nuestro y persiguiendonos estaba algún cazador Argent, dispuesto a acabar con nosotros, seguro.

-si eso hazme caso por una vez tío...-susurro el otro, le mande una mirada reprobatoria, resoplando -chica cada día te pareces más al lobo amargado...-volvió a susurrar.

-¡CALLATE STILES!...-grite, este se calló de inmediato, resople de nuevo y oí un disparo que me heló la sangre-¡Derek!...¡Scott vamos!...-volví a decir, el de ojos marrones asintió y fue hacía donde la radio policial dictaba, allí nos encontramos con el lobo siendo atacado por un cazador.

-¡sube!...-grito Stiles abriendo la puerta, el ojiverde corrió y se metió en el coche, el castaño se me echo encima.

-me haces daño...¡y deja de agarrarme un seno!...-grite colérica.

-lo siento, lo siento...-dijo bajito, asentí y lo aparte de un manotazo, ya que no se apartaba, mientras el lobito le echaba la bronca al mayor. El mayor empezó a gritar que "ya lo tenía"...que tenía casi el Alfa toca-pelotas, cuando intervino la policía, como siempre Stiles se gano una mirada asesina de mi beta, cuando decidió defender a los agentes, alegando que simplemente hacían su trabajo, Derek le contesto con sarcasmo y reclamo al moreno, el haberle convertido en el fugitivo más buscado, sonreí ante eso...(koras:vamos reconozcamoslo un fugitivo siempre es sexy...jejejejejeejeje...¡ejem!...que me iba del tema...**A. Ego:¬¬ **koras:ñ.ñU)...

-bueno, bueno...haya paz...-dije divertida, los chicos me miraron, yo les sonreí -Derek cuéntales lo que me contaste a mi...-susurre, este me miro reacio ha hacerlo.

-podrías confiar en nosotros...-le dijo McCall, por un momento no quiso, más que nada por que Stilinski soltó una tontería, pero les contó sobre lo que descubrió Laura Hale, sobre el profesor Harris y un colgante, que según Scott era de su ex, suspire.

-de momento vayamos a dormir, ya pensaremos que hacer mañana...-dije bostezando, los demás asintieron, sobre todo Stiles, que alego que vivir entre seres sobrenaturales no era fácil para un humano y como obvio, que él era humano...esta vez suspiraron todos.

-¡silencio Stiles!..-le dijimos todos a la vez.

-vale, vale...-se excuso moviendo los brazos quitándole importancia al asunto.

...0

Derek PoV

-¿seguro debo hacerlo?...-dije confundido y siendo arrastrado por la loba.

-si, esta decidido, entra en su casa y escondete allí...-dijo sonriéndome.

-¿y donde vas tu?...-le pregunte interesado, me miro sobre el hombro.

-voy al instituto, Scott va a intentar "robarle" el colgante a Allis, quiero ayudarle...-explico suspirando pesadamente, la mire alzando una ceja...

-_¿se pone así por mi?.._.-me pregunte, pero vi como bostezaba y caí en la cuenta de que era por estar cansada, ya que se pasaba varías horas vigilando mi curación-¿él lo sabe?...-pregunte.

-nop...-dijo divertida, sinceramente es que esa chica me ha cambiado notablemente, antes era un inadaptado social, ahora...un poco menos...aunque solo sonreía muy de vez en cuando.

Tengo que admitir conmigo mismo, que la llegada de Mel a mi vida, ha hecho que vea las cosas de un color menos negro, pero esto solo lo admitiría conmigo mismo, no iba a confiar en nadie, ni siquiera en ella, no quiero terminar como hace 6 años atrás, con lo de Kate...ahora soné algo dramático...

Por mi desgracia ahorra estaba condenado a ir donde la casa de ese tarugo (koras:jajajajajaja ¡Stiles! XD), para esconderme, ya que en mi casa y en la de Melania había una redada, habían deducido que era "amigo" de ella y la tenían vigilada...entre por la ventana.

-este estúpido...-bufe era realmente estúpido dejando la ventana abierta, cualquiera podría entrar, sonreí y levante una ceja, allí solo, entre las cosas de ese idiota...espere a que llegara.

Por la tarde...

Y cuando lo hizo el muy imbécil, por poco me delata, lo amenace, pero supo como amenazarme a mi, suspire, maldigo el momento en que acepte venir aquí, seguro hoy tendría un fuerte dolor de cabeza, ya que el chico no paraba de hablar, solo entendí algo sobre un teléfono y un mensaje a la "pequeña" Argent...

-¿y que con eso?...-pregunte, él me miro como si yo fuera estúpido, gruñí, me explico que el mensaje no lo había enviado Scott, pero que un amigo suyo sabría como hacer para ver de donde fue enviado- hay un problema con eso...-susurre, Stiles me miro curioso- soy un fugitivo...-dije simplemente, abrió la boca para hablar, pero se calló y sonrió como un niño pequeño, suspire al verlo correr hacía fuera...

...0

-vamos tío ayudame...help me...-suplico Stiles, al el chico que entro, el tal Danny Mahealani, que me miro raro, según Stiles yo-soy-un-"genio", no me reconoció, agradecí al cielo por ello-vamos si eres un Hacker muy bueno...-volvió a suplicar.

-¿como sabes eso?...-le dijo mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados, también le miraría yo así, si supiera de un secreto mío.

-bueno...yo...este...-balbuceo tontamente, yo estaba sentado al otro lado de la cama, en una silla, mientras leía un grueso libro, para no aburrirme- encontré unos documentos tuyos...-dijo algo avergonzado, alce una ceja...era realmente un imbécil...seguí con mi lectura, hasta que el tal Danny reparo en mi, me tense escuchando que diría el humano...-es mi primo...Miguel...-dijo sin más...actuó rápido...

...espera un momento...

...procesando información...

…

….

…..

...¡¿COMO MIERDA ME LLAMO?!...¿MIGUEL?...¡YO LO MATO!...

…

….

Le dedique una mirada feroz, pero pareció no fijarse, pero el otro si, que desvió la mirada rápidamente, hablaban sobre mi camisa...la mire...estaba manchada sangre lo reconozco, pero no era para hacer un drama...el imbécil me "ordeno" que me cambiara de camisa, y sumiso lo hice...no por él si no por la promesa que le hice a Mel...

pequeño Flash back

-¡Derek!...-llamo la loba subiéndose en su coche- prometeme que no harás nada que llame la atención...-suplico, la mire alzando una ceja.

-¿el que piensas que voy ha hacer?...-dije cruzándome de brazos, ella sonrió de medio lado, trague duro, esa sonrisa me enloquecía.

-por ejemplo matar a Stiles...armar jaleo con gritos y demás...-susurro mirándome con ojos rojos y aun sonriendo con la misma sonrisa, sonreí retándola, ella ensancho más su sonrisa, pero pronto me miro con sus ojos azules relucientes, felices y me mando un beso, desvié la mirada bufando sonrojado, escuche el coche arrancar y entremedio de ese ruido, su risa, sonreí, y me encamine a la casa de ese tonto lava...

fin pequeño Flash back

Me desperté de mi ensoñación cuando olí excitación en el aire, mire hacia atrás encontrándome al amigo del imbécil mirarme absorto, gruñí y le mire feo, este desvió rápidamente la mirada, cuando me hube puesto una camisa, verde oscuro, me senté en mi sitio y me puse a leer de nuevo...tan concentrado estaba en mi lectura, que no me di cuanta de que la loba llegaba...

-¡hola, hola!...-grito entrando por la ventana- ¡Danny!...-grito y abrazo al moreno, este le devolvió el abrazo- ¿que tal se a portado mi chico?...-pregunto acercándose a mi, pero mirando a Stiles.

-bien...Miguel se porto muy bien...-susurro, ella solo atinó a sonreír.

-¿Miguel?...-pregunto solo para que yo la oyera, gruñí- me gusta que te portaras bien Miguel...-susurro acercándose a mi y acariciarme la cabeza.

-no soy tu mascota...-gruñí por lo bajo, ella río.

-lo se...-susurro cerca de mi oreja, me estremecí- ¿que averiguasteis?...-pregunto.

-aun nada...Danny no colabora...-dijo Stiles decepcionado.

-¡Danny amigo!...¡ayudanos!...por favooooorrrrrrr...-suplico la morena, el aludido sonrió y asintió, ella lo abrazo fuertemente, supongo que como amigos...ya que a ese tío le gustaba yo...¿no?...me pregunte confuso, lo mire, empezó a teclear como poseso, mientras los demás esperábamos, Mel se aburría y empezó a chafardear-¡wow! ¡Stiles!...¿tienes revistas porno?...-pregunto divertida sacando una revista de debajo de la cama y le sonrió, el otro se acerco a ella arrebatándole la revista sonrojado.

-¡deja de chafardear!...-grito enfadado, la loba solo pudo reír como posesa, yo me sonroje cuando se giro hacía mi y me guiño un ojo.

Después de un rato, bastante largo si me lo preguntan, la chica empezó a hablar y preguntar cosas, sobre las series de los frikis, una película llamada "Star Trek"...

-ya claro, si a mi me dejaban un rato a solas con Spock, le quitaba la tontería de golpe...-dijo Mel sonriendo pícara.

-no solo tu, amiga...no solo tu...-dijo el hacker, yo lo mire poniendo cara de horror, pero la chica solo atino a sonreír, yo suspire, luego de un tiempo más largo aun- ya esta...-susurro el chico.

-¿en serio?...-hablo el imbécil, el otro asintió, me acerque a mirar.

-¿seguro es ese?...-pregunte.

-sin ninguna duda...-dijo contento.

-no puede ser...-dijo Stiles, lo mire sin entender- Melissa McCall...no puedes ser...-susurro, entonces entendí era la madre del otro beta, estábamos absortos con la conversación, hasta que escuchamos un gemido y un estruendo, miramos hacía el lugar y vimos a la loba, en el suelo, se había caído-¿que te paso?...-pregunto Stiles corriendo hacía ella.

-me caí al ver algo en tu ordenador...una peli porno...estaba mirando mi correo, cuando me salio la tía en pelotas gimiendo...bueno más bien dicho gritando de sumo placer...me dio un susto de muerte y caí hacia atrás con tu silla...-explico la chica levantándose del suelo, miramos la pantalla...y en efecto...allí se presentaba una película porno a todo volumen, bufe sonrojado- ¡vaya!...ahora que me fijo...son tres chicas y un hombre...una es pelirroja y las otras dos morenas...-dijo divertida-¿no serán...-pero el humano no le dejo terminar y le tapo la boca sonrojado, ella solo rió...

Continuara...

Espero os haya gustado tanto como a mi al escribirlo, gracias a mis lectores y a los que dejan reviews, por incitarme a seguirlo...beosooooossss y un gran abrazoooooooo...chao

PD: lo siento muchooooo...siento no haber actualizado antes...pero tenía mucho lío con el curro y demás... i'm sorry please...


End file.
